Perdida en un mundo llamado Reborn!
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Las amigas de Marielle la convencen de ir a ver a uno de esos brujos que hacen adivinaciones, para su sorpresa le ofrece la oportunidad de entrar a su anime favorito, Que sera lo primero que haga al llegar? Pesimo summary, review porfa
1. Un viaje al anime, ¡Con magia Voodo?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, solo mi OC jajaja, bla bla bla bla bla y bla bla bla bla bla

Primero quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, por alguna razon los unicos fics de Reborn que se leen son los yaoi T-T, asi que realmente aprecio que hayan parado a leer este fic heterosexual (LOL)

Por favor disfruten y si gustan porfavor dejen un review (aunque sea chiquito jaja)

* * *

Marielle recorrió el lugarsucho con la mirada y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; trató de entender como sus amigas la habían convencido de hacer una tontería como esa. Claro, ahora recordaba, no era común que la invitaran a pasear y aún menor que sus padres le dieran permiso, por lo que haíia estado muy emocionada, ah, la ingenuidad.  
Un misterioso sujeto entro a la habitación, se sentó y con un gesto le indico que hiciera lo mismo.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Una lectura quizás? ¿Amor? ¿Trabajo? ¿Dinero? ¿Escuela? ¿O tu futuro talvez? -  
"De hecho me gustar a estar viendo Reborn, iba a verlo todo otra vez" pensó.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el brujo - Te ofrezco algo mejor, puedo enviarte ahí - se pone de pie y busca algo entre unos estantes. Marielle no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? Nah, no era posible, simplemente estaba loco.

- ¡Aquí esta! - exclamó triunfante sacando de un montón de cacharros un collar de cuentas con una concha decorada en medio, muy gitano.

- Esto te llevara a donde deseas - le dijo mostrandoselo, la chica lo miro con cuidado, desconfiaba enteramente en lo que el tipo le dec a seguramente hab a un truco o era pura farsa, siendo la ultima la mas probable.

- No es farsa - se defendi algo ofendido - En serio funciona -  
Ahi estaba, otra vez le habia leido el pensamiento lo que solo le causaba mas inseguridad, pens que lo mejor seria irse, se estaba poniendo algo raro.

- Sabe que, mejor me voy gracias de todos modos - se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - exclamó algo alarmado y suplicante a la vez - ¿Realmente no te gustaría ir a ese lugar que tanto deseas? - "Claro que si, pero es imposible" - No valdría la pena siquiera el intento? - su tentadora voz había cautivado de nuevo la atención de Marielle, la cual dio media vuelta viendolo aun con desconfianza.

- ¿Y que tendría que dar a cambio? - ya lo había visto muchas veces en las películas, siempre quieren algo a cambio, algo generalmente mortal - Ademas como voy a saber si no me va a salir con que primero es un sueno hecho realidad y luego se torna en una pesadilla viviente -

- Ah, como los genios - dijo aun calmado - No, yo no hago eso, chica lista, siempre es bueno asegurarse primero, ¿No? Jaja - Marielle dejo escapar un "Hmph", le daba mala espina, ¿Porque debería de tomarle la palabra? No dudaba que la estuviera estafando, después de todo, esta no era una película era la vida real.

- Veo que aun no confías en mi - volvió a leerle la mente - No te voy a pedir algo radical, como tu vida o tu alma y solo cobro por las lecturas, para algo como lo que tu quieres es algo sin importancia, lo que quiero...son tus sueños - la chica lo miro horrorizada.

- ¿C-Cómo que mis sueños? ¿Y p-para qué querría algo como eso? - el sujeto sonrió.

- ¿A qué le temes? Puedes vivir perfectamente bien sin ellos - pero eso no la tranquilizo sacudió la cabeza en negación, daba torpes pasos hacia atrás tratando de llegar a la salida.

- No eso no es cierto, no es posible, me quiero ir - el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser, ya ni siquiera pensaba bien.

- ¿Entonces porqué no probamos? - sugirió el hombre - compruebalo tu misma, ponte el collar y averigualo - Marielle miro nuevamente el collar que llevaba el brujo en la mano, Quizas si es solo por un momento... No, as se empiezan las adicciones y pasan los embustes, se sacudió las ideas y retiro su mano.

- No te pasara nada te lo aseguro y si te sientes con ganas de regresar solo tienes que romper la concha y regresaras aqu inmediatamente - le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo y agrego - ¿No te cansas de no hacer nunca nada mas que quedarte en tu cuarto viendo tus animes todo el día? ¿No estarías mejor en el lugar que tanto entiendes y adoras? - ¡Bingo! Le había dado justo al clavo; todos aquellos recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por la mente de la adolescente, ya ni siquiera le importó porque el sabia algo tan íntimo, tampoco le preocuparon más todos aquellos motivos por los cuales no debía hacerlo, se quedo mirando al espacio un momento y luego miró al brujo directamente a los ojos, éste le extendió la mano.

- Está bien - dijo con seguridad y le dio la mano, el tipo sonrió.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó emocionado, de repente el cuatro se ilumino de manera extraña como si fueran velas y al mismo tiempo no lo eran, las sombras de las figuras en las repisas tomaban formas bizarras, el sonido de unos tambores resonaba por la habitación. El brujo comenzó a pronunciar algo en voz baja que Marielle no alcanzaba a distinguir; asustada cayó en la silla y el brujo le colocó el collar en el cuello, la habitación comenzó a cubrirse de un extraño humo que ya les cubría los pies.

- Piensa en ese lugar a donde quer as ir - "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" pensó con fuerza.

- Conexión establecida - el humo comenzó a nublar su visión, se sentía mareada, la voz del brujo incrementaba cada vez más y al mismo tiempo se hacia mas lejana, finalmente todo se volvió negro, "Suerte" alcanzó a escuchar y cayó inconsciente.  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba acostada en algún lugar; tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que la imagen dejara de dar vueltas y fuera capaz de distinguir lo que estaba frente a ella, eran unos rasgados ojos grises rodeados por una mara a negra que la miraban fijamente, mostrando claro descontento, curioso, se parece a...

- Quitate herbívoro, aquí solo puedo dormir yo - la imagen se aclaró por completo revelando al presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori: Hibari Kyoya.

- ¿H-Hibari-san? ¿Pero... Cómo? - se tallo los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de seguro los humos esos la estaban haciendo alucinar,se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, era definitivamete el techo de una escuela y no cualquier escuela, mientras, Hibari se molestaba cada vez más con la herbívora que no le hacia caso y empezaba a perder la calma.

- No me hagas repetirlo o kamikorosu - el tono de la voz fue tan amenazante que Marielle dio un salto, sabia de lo que Hibari era capaz y ni tarda ni presurosa echo a correr.

- ¡Perdón! - exclamo mientras se alejaba.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta salir al patio, le tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento y procesar lo que acababa de ver, le echo un vistazo a su alrededor, todo parecía apuntar que si y su inquietud cambio a emoción; una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro realmente había entrado a un Anime, y no cualquier anime, no pudo evitar alzar los brazos y gritar "¡Siiii!" al cielo provocando que algunos estudiantes la miraran raro. El siguiente pensamiento que la invadió fue "¿Dónde iba a encontrar a Tsuna y los demás?", pero por mas que recorrió la escuela no había ni rastro de ellos, por lo que resolvió buscarlos afuera, aunque no estaba realmente segura de que les diría si lo hacia.  
Sin embargo, después de muchas horas lo único que había logrado era perderse cada vez más; para ella todas las calles eran iguales y las maldijo por eso. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y no debía pensar en un lugar para pasar la noche, buscó en sus bolsillos y las únicas cosas que encontró fue su celular y un billete que le habían dado sus padres, pero sin una casa de cambio no le servia de mucho; también probó llamar a alguien pero la línea no conectaba, ni siquiera la ponía en espera.  
De pronto una voz chillona llama su atención, camino un poco más y una cosa rosa le cae del cielo directamente en las manos, al mirarla de cerca se dio cuenta de que era una de las granadas de Lambo trato de arrojarla lejos pero fue muy tarde y le exploto muy cerca.

- ¡Geez! Lambo ya te dije que no andes aventando granadas por ahí, puedes lastimar a alguien... ¡Demasiado tarde! - exclamó Tsuna en cuanto vio a una chica tirada en el suelo toda chamuscada y con los típicos ojos de espiral; calculo que tendria su misma edad y estatura, su cabello era largo (un poco mas arriba de la cintura) y de color negro, tenia las puntas decoloradas y estaba sujeto por una media cola.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - chilló Tsuna preocupado.

- Debemos esconder el cuerpo - dijo Reborn.

- ¡Pero si no esta muerta! -

- Entonces llevemosla a tu casa, no debe haber testigos - sugirió Reborn.

- ¡No lo hagas sonar como un crimen! -

Al poco tiempo, Marielle despertó por segunda ocasión sin saber donde estaba, ahora estaba acostada en una cama y se pregunto si todo había sido solo un sueño, cuando vio a Reborn apuntandole con su pistola.

- ¡Reborn! ¡Aleja el arma! Ella no es ningún peligro - ahí estaba, el pequeño pelicasta o entrando al cuarto, casi grita de emoción al verlo.

- Eso no lo sabemos todavía - respondió el bebe.

Marielle se levanto y se sentó cerca en la mesita del cuarto sonriendo, no podía creer que estaba con uno de sus personajes favoritos.

- Y dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - comenzó Reborn. La mente de Marielle se puso en blanco, no estaba segura de lo que debía de contestar, por lo que lo único que salía de su voca eran balbuceos sin sentido - Es peor de lo que pensé - opino muy serio.

- ¿Queee? - exclamó Tsuna, el muy crédulo - ¡Lo lamento tanto! - hacia continuas reverencias, a lo que la chica queriéndole quitar la culpa de encima, se apresuro a contestar.

- M-Marielle - le responde - Me llamo Marielle - y sonrie, eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Marielle es nombre extranjero, ¿De donde eres? - y volvió a balbucear - Esto puede ser problemático - saltó a la mesa y se paró justo enfrente de Marielle, había algo raro en ella.

- Reborn te traje unos bocadillos - Bianchi entra a la habitación con lo que parecía ser Poison Cooking - ¿Y tú eres? -

- Ella es Marielle - le respondi el pequeño, la susodicha hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Oh, ¿Te gustar a una galleta? - ofreciendole un plato con unas galletas de color morado despidiendo un extraño humo del mismo color.

- N-No gracias - sabia que le esperaba si tomaba una; "Es mas desagradable de lo que creía" pensó, Reborn la miro fijamente, Bianchi se encogió de hombros, aburrida dio media vuelta y se fue, sin antes agregar - Nos vemos luego Reborn - con tono sexy; este la ignoro y decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, la madre de Tsuna entra en la habitación con una charola con bebidas.

- Ara, ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Cómo te sientes? - dejó la charola y repartió las bebidas - Lamento mucho las molestias que este pequeño ocasiono - Lambo se asoma detrás de ella.

- No se preocupe -

- Porfavor deja que mi hijo te acompañe a tu casa - Tsuna le hizo una cara de "¿Porque yo?" pero no dijo nada.

- Yo...acabo de llegar y...no tengo donde quedarme... - dijo casi en un murmullo, no quería que pensaran que lo hacia apropósito para causar lastima.

- ¡Ara! - exclamo Nana, luego lo pensó un momento y dijo - ¿Porque no te quedas con nosotros hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte? - "¿V- Vivir en la misma casa de Tsuna?" pensó asombrada, era un sueño hecho realidad, nunca había estado tan contenta por una de las estupideces de Lambo.

- ¡Ka-san! - interrumpió Tsuna, se aproximo a su madre y le susurro - No puedes andar dejando que extraños se queden en la casa. Además ya tenemos bastante con Bianchi y los otros -

- No seas as Tsu-kun, parece una buena chica -

- A mi también me parece una buena idea - opino Reborn - Y un buen jefe de la mafia debe aceptar la responsabilidad por las acciones de sus subordinados -

- ¡Pero yo no soy un jefe de la mafia! - Tsuna, sintiendose abrumado, no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Marielle aun sin poder creerlo - Por supuesto - exclama Nana - Ven te mostrare donde puedes dormir - ambas salen del cuarto, Tsuna da un largo suspiro, otra vez todo era un relajo.

- ¿Me pregunto si huyo de casa? - le pregunto a Reborn mientras recogía las cosas de su mesita.

- Basándonos en el idioma de su celular y el dinero que trae consigo diría que viene de America - saca ambos objetos de quien sabe donde y se los muestra.

- ¿De tan lejos? ¡Y eso es invasion a la privacidad! - exclama el muchacho.

- Pero... ¿No te parece extraño? No le impresiono que un niño como Lambo anduviera con una granada, tampoco le dio mucha importancia a mi apariencia, y pareció como si supiera del Poison Cooking de Bianchi, podria ser una espia - concluyo.

- ¿Una espía? -.

- Aunque es poco probable, pero creo que lo mejor seria mantenerla cerca para determinar quien es ella en realidad -.

Marielle no cabía en si de la emoción, durante la cena miraba al espacio con cara de boba con el tazón del arroz en una mano y en la otra los palillos; todos la observaban extrañados fue la madre de Tsuna la que rompio el silencio.

- Si no tienes hambre puedes comer mas tarde - dijo con una sonrisa sacandola del trance.

- Ah, eh, perdon, muchas gracias por la comida - tomo un bocado de arroz y se lo metio a la boca, entonces a Reborn le parecio buen momento para preguntarle.

- ¿Y cual es tu apellido? - Marielle casi se atraganta con el bocado, aunque le da tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, a lo que decidio inventarlo; despues de pasarselo dijo el primer apellido que se le ocurrio.

- Nekosawa - recordo que hace poco habia visto algunos capitulos de Ouran y el oscuro personaje fue el primero en brincar a su mente.

- ¿Ne-Nekosawa? - repitió Tsuna, medio sorprendido, medio riendose, "Que apellido tan extraño... Suena mas bien inventado".

- ¡Bwahahahahaha! - rio Lambo parado en la mesa moviendose ridiculamente - ¡Que apellido tan ridiculo! -

- ¡Oye! - replica ofendida - No ser el mejor de los apellidos pero a mi me agrada, así que respetalo. Además tú no puedes decirme nada aho-ushi -

- Bien dicho - la felicito Reborn - Defender el nombre de uno, por ridiculo que sea es una clara muestra de lealtad y respeto por sus raíces, aprende de eso, Tsuna -

- ¿Porque todo tiene que terminar dirigido a mi? -

- Parece que ya se llevan de maravilla - comentó Nana.

La noche cayó y todos comenzaron a prepararse para dormir; mientras caminaba por el pasillo se topo con Tsuna y aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar.

- Ehm, disculpa, Sawada-san, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto extrañado.

- Se que es una imprudencia pero, ¿Puedo llamarte Tsuna? - tenia la cara toda colorada, el muchacho la miro sorprendido - Porque, realmente me gustaria ser amiga tuya - Tsuna no podia creerlo, era la primera vez que alguien le decia algo asi.

- P-Por supuesto - respondio tratando de reprimir la sonrisa.

- Gracias - respondio sin ocultar su emocion, parecia una fanatica pidiendole un autógrafo a su artista favorito.

Luego se metio en su cómodo futon y, aunque penso que no dormiría de la emoción, no tardó en caer inconsciente sobre la almohada.

* * *

Mil gracias por haber leido el primer capitulo, prometo esforzarme para escribir el siguiente divertido y mejor

Porfa dejenme un review, me alegrarian mucho la vida jajaja ^^

PS. Disclaimer tampoco los de Ouran, jaja.


	2. Viviendo el anime Gyozaa!

Disclaimer: Reborn no me pertenece y blablablablablablablablabla...

Este es el segundo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero con todo esto de la universidad cada vez me queda menos tiempo para escribir y eso. Ojala lo disfruten, puede que no me haya quedado como el pasado, pero lo intente jeje.

Y de nuevo, gracias por leer ^^.

* * *

Esa noche no soñó absolutamente nada, como si hubiera estado flotando en la nada; el escandalazo de Tsuna la despertó, primero gruño irritada pero inmediatamente recordó donde estaba, se levantó a toda prisa y abrió la puerta; vio al muchacho sobándose la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

- Ojaio, Tsuna-kun - saludo alegremente.

- Ojaio, uhm, ¿Marielle-chan? - respondió como preguntándole si llamarla así estaba bien, la chica le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria.  
Como era fin de semana ambos bajaron en pijama a desayunar donde los recibió la madre de Tsuna con la comida lista.

- Buenos días, ¿Durmieron bien? -

- Yo estaba durmiendo muy bien hasta que Reborn me despertó - hizo énfasis en el nombre del pequeño mirándolo con desdén, sabrá Dios como lo haya despertado

- Si no aprendes a levantarte temprano...te vas a morir - dijo en tono de lastima.

- ¡¿Y de quien va a ser la culpa? - le reclamo Tsuna, Marielle no pudo evitar reírse, pero lo hizo muy bajito, para que Tsuna no la oyera.

- Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, Porque no llevas a Marielle a que conozca? - sugirió la mama de Tsuna

- También sería bueno que provecharas y buscaras un trabajo, para ayudar a Mama y no estés solamente de allegada - le dijo Reborn a la otaku.

- Haai - respondió un tanto ofendida, aunque como siempre, tenía razón.

Tsuna como siempre no estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero no iba a lograr convencer a Reborn así que prefirió dar un suspiro y ponerse en marcha.  
El primer lugar al que fueron fue al distrito de compras. Marielle actuaba como niña chiquita, se detenía en cada tienda de comida a admirar los platillos, Tsuna la veía extrañado, hasta que finalmente le expreso su duda.

- Perdón, es que, ¿Sabes? Es mi primera vez en Japón y me emociona mucho - dah, obvio, pero le pareció bueno decírselo a Tsuna, quien se mostró comprensivo.

- Ah, ya veo, así que era por eso - dijo sonriendo; Marielle tenía ganas de aventarse y abrazarlo, pero eso seguro lo sacaba de onda y no quería eso cuando se estaban llevando bien.

Mientras paseaban se toparon con Bianchi, quien traía una cesta de comida repleta de arañas, alacranes, serpientes y otras cosas imposibles de describir.

- Son para la cena de esta noche - argumento, los chicos se miraron aterrados, habría que estar preparados; como traía algo de prisa pues todavía le faltaban ingredientes, se marchó con rapidez, aunque no se quedaron solos mucho tiempo pues una chica de cabello café oscuro se le aventó a Tsuna y casi lo tiraba.

- ¿Ha-Haru? - exclamo el muchacho, pero ella no le hizo caso, miraba (según ella) amenazadoramente a Marielle.

- Haru quiere saber quién eres tú y que pretendes con MI Tsuna-san -

- ¿Tuyo? Haru por Dios quítate de encima. Ella es Marielle-chan está viviendo en nuestra casa y... -

- ¿Hahi? ¿En la misma casa? - entonces comenzó a imaginarse una de sus acostumbradas fantasías medievales donde Marielle le "robaba" a Tsuna - ¡Que impropio-desu! -

- ¿Qué diablos te estas imaginando? - pregunto Tsuna - Además Marielle-chan y yo solo somos amigos -

- Exacto, solo amigos - corroboro, Haru lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió.

- ¿Hahi? Haru se disculpa por su actitud de hace rato, mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Miura Haru futura esposa de Tsuna -

- ¡H-Haru no andes diciendo esas cosas! - Marielle dejo escapar una risita ahogada.

- Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas -

- Igual -

De pronto una voz detrás de él los sobresalto.  
- ¿Tsuna-kun? - era Kyoko, sonriente como siempre, Tsuna no tardo en poner una sonrisa de bobo y Marielle la miro fijamente, tenía que admitirlo, era realmente bonita

- Hola, Kyoko-chan - saludan los pelicafes

- Ojaio, Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun - entonces mira con curiosidad a la tercera, a la que Tsuna se apresura a presentar

- Ah, ella es Nekosawa Marielle, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y se está quedando con nosotros - la chica hizo un simple gesto con la mano - SOLO somos amigos - aclaro con su acostumbrado nerviosismo, provocando otra risa ahogada de Marielle.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko soy compañera de clases de Tsuna-kun, yoroshikune -

- Igual - respondió con una sonrisa

- Que los trae al distrito de compras? -

- Le estoy enseñando a Marielle-chan los alrededores -

- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? - sugirió la chica queriendo hacerle el día a su castaño amigo.

- ¡Si me encantaría! - exclamo emocionada.

- ¡Haru ira también! -

Y así los cuatro continuaron el tour por Namimori, las chicas les mostraron todas las tiendas de ropa y pastelerías que conocían y aprovechando también compraron unas cuantas rebanadas de pastel; pasaron por la escuela pero no se detuvieron mucho tiempo, uno por temor a Hibari y dos porque no había mucho que ver; pasaron al parque donde se detuvieron a descansar, luego caminaron por numerosas calles hasta que les cayó la tarde.

- Bueno, ya se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte Marielle-chan, nos vemos mañana Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun -

- Adiós - se despidieron los tres al unísono.

Haru los acompaño un poquito más lejos hasta que también tuvo que despedirse.  
Los dos muchachos continuaron su camino a casa; Tsuna estaba encantado de haber podido pasar un rato con Kyoko, de pronto lo interrumpió el súbito grito de su amiga.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Olvide preguntar por trabajo...Ugh, Reborn me va a matar -

- Oh, oh -

- ¿Que voy a hacer? -

- No te preocupes, no creo que te diga nada - le dijo con tono reconfortante.

- Uhm, probablemente tengas razón -

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por la madre de Tsuna y Reborn.

- Tadaima -

- Okaeri -

- ¿Y bien? ¿Como les fue? - pregunto Reborn

- Pues, ya me puedo ubicar mejor, pero no encontré trabajo -

- Ya lo encontraras - dijo con tono severo

- Bueno, mientras tanto, vamos a comer - interrumpió Nana.

- ¡Buajajajaja! ¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamo Lambo "Te vas a morir pero por escandaloso" pensó Marielle fastidiada.

Solamente se lavaron las manos y fueron a comer, Tsuna pensó que ahora todavía más gente de la que ya había y agradecía que, por lo menos, Marielle fuera normal, porque los otros tres eran un completo desastre, después de comer jugaron videojuegos por un rato, nunca hubiera esperado que la chica fuera tan buena, le pateo el trasero olímpicamente, en todos los videojuegos que el tenia, sobre todo los que eran de combate, incluso le ayudo a pasar un nivel en el que se había atorado, ella estaba contenta de que una de sus pocas habilidades le consiguiera un momento tan divertido. Luego cayó la noche y se fueron todos a dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente al llegar al comedor vieron que Reborn ya estaba desayunando, la madre de Tsuna los saludo primero.

- Buenos días, Tsu-kun, Marielle-chan -

- Geez, ¿Porque están esos dos aquí? - le echa un vistazo a Mariellle, "Bueno ella también está en las mismas", su madre les sirve unos huevos fritos y un pan, pero antes de que pudiera comérselos, Reborn se los come.

- ¡Mis huevos fritos! ¿Porque hiciste eso Reborn? -

- En el mundo de la mafia cada hombre reclama su comida. El pájaro madrugador atrapa el gusano - transforma a león y le arrebata el pan.

- ¡Ah, mi pan también! - Marielle cubre su plato con su brazo, protegiendo su desayuno, que aunque solo atacaba a Tsuna no estaba de más ser precavido.

- Te estoy entrenando. Mostrándote las dificultades de la realidad - hace una pausa y continua - Has el esfuerzo por cambiar un poco o siempre serás "Dame-Tsuna" -

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con robarme mi comida. ¡Devuélveme mi desayuno! -

Marielle observaba en silencio, le resultaba algo emocionante poder presenciar ese momento desde tan cerca y además comiendo la ya conocida comida de Sawada Nana, que estaba muy buena.

- Calma, calma, puedo hacer más, no hay necesidad de pelear - intervino la mama de Tsuna.

- ¡Pero ya no hay tiempo! - alego Tsuna mirando el reloj se levanta - ¡Ahh, Como sea! ¡Me voy! - y echa a correr.

Entonces Marielle cayó en cuenta de algo, las cosas que le faltaban a Tsuna eran en la escuela y como ella no iba en este mundo, Que es lo que va a hacer durante todo el día? Reborn le dio una solución a ese problema.

- Marielle el baño ya está desocupado, porque no te das una ducha y luego aprovechas y sales a buscar trabajo - "Duro y dale con el trabajo, pero tiene razón, y por mi propio bien será mejor hacerle caso" - Además te servirá como experiencia -

- Si, tienes razón -

Como siempre se tardaba mucho bañándose, le requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad el bañarse rápido pero lo logro, el problema era el cabello, por suerte Bianchi traía una secadora de pelo y se la presto.  
Salió a la calle con la esperanza de encontrar, por lo menos, algunas opciones, para no regresar con las manos vacías. Llego al distrito de compras y comenzó a buscar letreros de "se busca ayudante, mesero, asistente" lo que fuera, pero por más que busco, se asomó y ocasionalmente preguntaba no había ni una sola vacante. En una de las tiendas creyó ver a I-pin pero como estaba viendo lo del trabajo no le presto mucha atención. Paso el tiempo y le llegó la hora de regresar, al final no pudo encontrar ningún trabajo, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Cuando llego, Tsuna ya estaba en casa.

- ¿Porque te tardaste tanto? - le reclamo Bianchi

- ¡Lambo-san quiere comer ya! - grito la vaca estúpida

- Lo siento Marielle-chan, ka-san insistió en que esperáramos hasta que regresaras - le explico Tsuna

- Por supuesto, Marielle también es un miembro de la familia ahora - dijo Nana asomándose desde la cocina, Marielle estaba conmovida.

- Gracias y lamento llegar tarde -todos se sentaron a comer.

- ¿Y dime tuviste éxito encontrando trabajo? - pregunto Reborn, la chica negó con la cabeza.

- No pude encontrar ni uno, y francamente no sé por dónde buscar -

- No te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma - pero lo dijo de forma tan sombría que no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

La tarde transcurrió como si nada, excepto que Tsuna estaba algo tenso, cuando Marielle le pregunto le dijo que un niño chino lo había atacado en la escuela, ella sabía que se trataba de I-pin pero pensó que Tsuna no quería que supiera nada sobre la mafia si podía evitarlo así que no dijo nada más, aunque le hubiera gustado verlo; esta vez no jugaron porque Tsuna tenía que hacer tarea y lo único en lo que le pudo ayudar fue quitándole a Lambo de encima, lo que agradeció enormemente.  
Al poco cayo la noche y todos se fueron a acostar, la chica pensaba que su segundo día no había sido la gran cosa, a los que quería ver era a los amigos de Tsuna, si, esos sí que valían la pena, no como el idiota de Lambo, con el que solo llevaba unos cuantos días y ya quería ahorcarlo, al menos ya tenía una idea vaga por cual capitulo se encontraba, debía ser el 5° o 6°, muy al principio, "Eso es bueno" pensó "Tendré mucho tiempo para pasar con ellos".

- ¿Porque? - pregunto Tsuna a la mañana siguiente.

- Reborn di "Ah" - le decía Bianchi al pequeño hitman con una cucharada lista; la madre de Tsuna le servía el desayuno a la pequeña I-pin.

- Aquí tienes, no dudes en comer, amiguito de Reborn -

- Xie xie ni -

- ¿Porque estas en nuestra casa, I-pin? - le pregunto el pelicafe

- I-pin no tiene trabajo y decidió entrenar en Japón -

- O-Oh, ¿De veras? - de pronto apareció una adormilada Marielle, tanto, que ni siquiera se fijó en I-pin que ocupaba su lugar, Tsuna esperaba que ella opinara algo al respecto, pero no dijo nada.

- Ojaio, Marielle-chan, ¿Dormiste bien? - le pregunto mientras le servía un plato, la chica hizo un gesto pero nadie supo si era un sí o un no.

- ¡Bwahahaha! ¡Lambo-san aparece! - "De nuevo este" pensó Tsuna, ya fastidiado - Lambo-san vino a comer desayuno -

- Adelante, Lambo-kun - dijo amablemente "Mama"; I-pin voltea a ver a Lambo, da un brinco y aterriza sobre la comida de Tsuna, que sale volando y le cae en la ropa.

- ¡Caliente, caliente! I-pin, ¿Que estás haciendo? -

- Eres lento, Tsuna, debes proteger tu comida - dice Reborn

- Como si me interesara eso ahora - voltea hacia I-pin - ¿Que fue eso, I-pin? -

- Un monstruo de brócoli - respondió la pequeña señalando a Lambo, Marielle no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Otra vez se equivocó - dijo Tsuna, al ver a Lambo a punto de hacer berrinche le dijo - No te lo tomes tan en serio -

- ¡Es un monstruo! - exclamo haciendo una mueca extraña y moviéndose chistoso.

- ¡Le está siguiendo la corriente! -

Salto a la mesa y comenzó a perseguir a I-pin, causando un desastre;  
Reborn y Bianchi habían levantado sus platos a tiempo, pero Marielle, quien estaba más cerca de la mesa que del plato, le salpico todo en la cara por lo que tuvo que ir al baño a limpiarse la cara.

- ¡Que alegres están todos! - comenta feliz Nana, todo lo contrario a su hijo quien se agarraba desesperado la cabeza.

- ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí? -

De pronto tocan el timbre y Tsuna va a abrir, para su sorpresa eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, que venían a hacer la tarea.

- Ya venimos, Tsuna. Gokudera parecía aburrido así que lo traje también -

- Si solo es Yamamoto estaría preocupado, aunque conmigo es más que suficiente -

- Ma, ma, la tarea es más divertida con más gente - dijo entrando a la casa.

- De cualquier forma, pasen -

Marielle salía del baño secándose la cara con una toalla cuando se detuvo frente a una persona inusualmente alta, lentamente baja la toalla para encontrarse frente a frente con el beisbolista de cabello negro y ojos cafés viéndola con curiosidad.

- Hola, no te había visto antes, ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto sonriente como siempre, Gokudera aparece detrás de él.

- ¿Que haces beisbolista idiota? - sus ojos se detuvieron en Marielle, quien seguía sin siquiera pestañear.

- Ma... - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Ma? -

- ¡Mabushii! - y como exhalación regresa al baño y cierra la puerta dejando a los tres muchachos atónitos.

- Yuudaime, ¿Quien era esa rara? - pregunto algo molesto.

- Se llama Nekosawa Marielle, se está quedando con nosotros - explico el muchacho.

- Jajaja, es divertida - comentó divertido el pelinegro, los tres muchachos suben las escaleras y entran a la habitación. Mientras, Marielle se moría de vergüenza en el baño, ver a Yamamoto así de repente la tomó por sorpresa, su mente no estaba preparada para algo así, se miró al espejo, no estaba tan mal, solo un poco despeinada y no estaba en piyama, eso era lo bueno, si la hubieran visto en piyama se habría muerto de la pena. Se arregló rápidamente y subió al cuarto de Tsuna donde Gokudera perseguía a Lambo y este a I-pin, Yamamoto hacia un comentario sobre lo nostálgico que le era el juego de las atrapadas.

- No Yamamoto, estas equivocado - le dijo Tsuna - Ah, Marielle-chan - los dos chicos voltean a verla.

- Jeje, perdón por hace rato, no sabía que Tsuna-kun tenía visitas y me desconcerté un poco - "Un poco? Y que hay con el Mabushii?" pensó Tsuna.

- Nah, no te preocupes, lamento haberte asustado soy Yamamoto Takeshi compañero de clase de Tsuna, mucho gusto -

- Nekosawa Marielle, yoroshiku - "¡Wahhh! Es más guapo de lo que creí" pensó la chica mientras admiraba al sonriente beisbolista.

- ¡Ah! Y ese es Gokudera Hayato, el también es compañero nuestro - agrego señalando al peliplateado "Si ya lo sabía"; Gokudera había atrapado con éxito a Lambo y ahora lo ahorcaba "¡Bien Gokudera!" lo felicito mentalmente, de la nada una voz femenina irrumpió la escena.

- ¿Que estás haciendo, Gokudera-san? - era Haru con su acostumbrado tono de regaño - Molestar niños es horrible -

- Otra molesta - dijo Gokudera soltando a la vaca.

- Ahhhhh - suspiro decepcionada, "¿Porque Haru? ¿Porque? La vaca-idiota se lo trajo a sí mismo" pensó Marielle suplicante "No sabes la pesadilla que es vivir con el"

- Haru, ¿Que estás haciendo tu aquí? - le pregunto Tsuna

- Vine a jugar - respondió alegremente, luego ve a I-pin - ¡Oh! ¡Otro kawaiidesu! -

- Un monstruo dumpling - fue lo que dijo la pequeña, "Esto ya no tiene sentido" pensó Tsuna, tanto que Marielle ahogo una risita.

- ¡Ah! Marielle-chan ojaio -

- Ojaio Haru-chan - se saludaron las chicas

- ¿Ya se conocían? - pregunto Yamamoto

- Hai, nos conocimos ayer -

La conversación fue cortada por el ruidoso de Lambo, quien se había levantado aun con el teatrito de ser un monstruo de brócoli, solo que en esta ocasión I-pin lo mando a volar con su Gyozakken.

- De...bo...cal...marme. ¡Lambo-san con su poblada cabeza no puede ser derrotado por alguien con una cabeza rara como la tuya! -

- ¡Hey! ¡Lambo, detente! - exclamo Tsuna, poniéndose entre él e I-pin

- ¡Cabeza de huevo!¡ Cabeza de huevo! - I-pin comienza a sudar, "Oh, oh", su frente brilla y nueve piezas de mahjong aparecen en su frente.

- ¡Es la cuenta regresiva! - grita Tsuna

- ¿Otra vez ese juego peligroso? - pregunto Yamamoto, I-pin se agarra a la pierna de Tsuna, llenándolo de pánico.

- ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame! - Gokudera trata en vano de quitársela de la pierna.

- No es correcto molestar a los niños - los regaña Haru

- ¡Ahora no es momento para eso! - le responde Gokudera

- Si explota... - Lambo, aun lloriqueando, escarba en su cabeza y saca la bazuca de los 10 años - ¡¿Que estás haciendo Lambo? - en la cabeza de I-pin solo quedaban dos piezas - ¡Ah! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! -

- Hagamos esto - dijo Reborn pateando a Lambo, la bazuca sale volando y le cae a I-pin; una nube de humo rosa invade la habitación.

- ¿Utilizo la bazuca en I-pin? -

- Ahora la explosión se llevó a cabo en el futuro - explico Reborn

- Entonces la persona aquí es... - la nube de humo se despeja, revelando a una chinita de 15 años vestida de blanco y mirada confusa.

- ¿Huh? Estaba a la mitad de una entrega y de repente aparezco aquí -

- ¿I-pin es una niña? - pregunta Tsuna, "¡Dah!".

- No puede ser - concordó Gokudera.

- ¿Quien es ella? ¿Alguien que conocen? - pregunto Yamamoto, Marielle se da una palmada en la frente.

- Es muy bonita - señalo Haru

- Oh no, los fideos se van a aguadar y Kawahira-san se enfadara otra vez -

- Y habla bien japonés - continuo Tsuna sin prestarle atención a lo que ella decía.

- Oh, si es Sawada-san, hola -

- I-pin te has vuelto muy femenina -

- ¿Que estás diciendo? No vas a lograr nada alagándome - "Su timidez es normal".

- ¿Que hay de la Bomba Pinzu de Tiempo? ¿Y el Kung-Fu? -

- Vamos Sawada-san, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahorita estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo.

- Ya veo -

- Mi maestro sello aquella técnica con una palabra clave cuando deje las artes marciales -

Todos bajaron a despedirla en la entrada, Marielle se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, recordó que algo malo sucedía y no quería salir implicada. "Ahora es una chica normal" pensaba Tsuna "La gente realmente puede cambiar"

- Tengo que terminar mi entrega - se despidió I-pin, un pequeño pelambre de color negro paso al lado de Marielle, trato de detenerlo, evitar la catástrofe, pero fue muy tarde.

- ¡Hey! ¿Donde esta cabeza de huevo? -

- ¿Huh? ¿Lambo ya paraste de llorar? -

- El monstruo de Brocoli - dijo I-pin, Marielle se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, todos se acercaron preocupados; en su cabeza aparecieron los nueve puntitos de mahjong.

- ¿Que?¿ La palabra clave es "monstruo de brócoli"? - exclama Tsuna - ¡Todos corran! - "¡Marielle ya ni esta!", la chica-bomba se aferra al pobre protagonista.

- ¿Que le estás haciendo a Tsuna-san? ¡Tsuna-san tiene a Haru! -

- Apártate del Yuudaime - ambos tratan de apartarlo de I-pin

- Jajaja Tsuna eres muy popular jajaja - opina Yamamoto

- ¡Ese no es el problema! -

De la nada, aparece Bianchi y saluda a la bola, Gokudera cae al suelo con la cara toda azul; Lambo insistía en saber dónde había quedado la I-pin de 5 años, en fin, cada quien en su rollo, hasta que la cuenta llega finalmente a uno, la bomba se activa causando una gran explosión.

- Si la gente cambiara tan fácil todo sería más sencillo - concluyo Reborn volando seguro en un planeador - Es por eso que siempre debes trabajar duro. Esta ha sido una buena lección para ti, Tsuna -  
Marielle se asomó con cautela, casi todo había quedado destruido, la reja, el murito, el pasto y los muchachos, que estaban todos regados y chamuscados.

- ¿Porque me tiene que pasar a mí? - se quejó Tsuna todo adolorido.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido y espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto termine con mis trabajos de esta semana comenzare a escribir el que sigue.

PS. para los que no sabian la frase "mabushii" la tome del dorama de Yamato Nadeshiko

Ciao Ciao ^^


	3. KYOKUGEN ONICHAN ATTACK!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHReborn no me pertenecen y ect.

Finalmente subi el tercer cap, me tarde mucho porque lo iba a hacer mas largo pero luego pense que no estaba de mal tamaño y pues mejor lo subo de una vez; y luego la universidad me mantiene bastante ocupada, pero bueno al fin ya esta.

Ojala les guste ^^ y gracias por leer

* * *

Esa mañana Marielle acompaño a Tsuna a la escuela, en primera porque quería, desafortunadamente el dolor de cabeza con manchas los acompañaba también, cantando su tonta cancioncita.

- Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? - les pregunta Gokudera

- Que? Solo los acompaño a la escuela - respondió, pero fue opacada por Lambo.

- A que te refieres? Yo solo estoy de paso -

- Y así se debe de ver alguien que solo está "de paso"? - pregunta Tsuna, refiriéndose a los misiles y armas que el pequeño llevaba en la espalda.

- Jajajaja que juguetes tan geniales - opino Yamamoto "Yamamoto cree que son juguetes" pensó Tsuna.

- Los tipos de la familia Bovino en Italia me las mandaron porque he estado trabajando duro! - "La verdad que los de la familia Bovino deben tener algo mal en la cabeza" pensó la chica - Donde estas Reborn? -

- Me llamabas? - de repente el mencionado aparece cubierto por Leon transformado en una manta del color y diseño que el muro en el que Lambo estaba parado, como un ninja.

- Que demo...? -

- Es la técnica de la sombra. El truco está en ocultar tu presencia -

- Prepárate Reborn! - grita Lambo apuntándole con las armas, Reborn sin darle importancia, saca una rebanada de pastel de quien sabe dónde.

- La mama de Tsuna hizo este pastel - le arroja el pastel a Lambo y este se lo traga sin problemas.

- A Lambo-san le gusta el pastel-ne - dice este saboreándolo

- Pero tiene una bomba dentro - agrega, mostrando un pin

- Un pin de granada? - Lambo saca la lengua mostrando la granada, la cual explota mandándolo a volar lejos.

- Sin piedad - dijo Tsuna, sintiendo un poco de lastima por la vaca.

- Mejor así. Es muy molesto - dijo Gokudera

- E insoportable - agrego Marielle

- Pero que bien hechos están los juguetes hoy en día - comento Yamamoto completamente fuera de punto.

- Ay Yamamoto-san jaja - dijo la chica con una risita, de la nada Tsuna lanza un grito, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Q-Que sucede, Yuudaime? -

- Olvide la promesa que le hice a Kyoko-chan! -

- Promesa? - pregunto el pelinegro

- Si, ayer... - y Tsuna se hecho todo un flasback sobre lo que había quedado con Kyoko y que debía llegar temprano - ... Y eso es lo que le prometí. Que voy a hacer ahora? No importa lo que haga igual voy a llegar tarde -

- No lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes - Leon se para en su mano y se transforma en pistola - Llega a la escuela con tu última voluntad -

- Espera un segundo - demasiado tarde, el disparo retumba a lo lejos; Marielle observa emocionada el espectáculo, Tsuna cae al suelo y tan solo unos segundos después...

- REBOOORN! - grita mientras una flama naranja aparece en su frente; se pone de pie y su ropa se parte por la mitad, dejándolo en boxers que, por cierto, eran de color rojo.

- Es hora de la última voluntad - exclama Reborn

- Llegar a la escuela con mi última voluntad! - da media vuelta y echa a correr.

- Suerte! - le grita la pequeña allegada

- Cuando solo está en ropa interior es bastante asombroso - comenta el beisbolista.

- Eh? Parece que al Yuudaime se le olvido su bolsa -

- No queda de otra, tendremos que llevársela -

- Era necesario dispararle con la bala de la última voluntad? - le reclamo Gokudera al hitman.

- Pronto entenderás la razón -

- Bueno, nos vemos Nekosawa - se despidió Yamamoto

- Sip, nos vemos - se despide la chica, los dos chicos se echan a correr, pero Marielle no tenía intenciones de regresar a la casa y continúo caminando hacia la escuela.

Para cuando llego no había nadie, solo Reborn mirando pensativo el edificio.

- Hola Reborn, Que estás haciendo? -

- Ah, Marielle, llegas en buen momento, necesito que vengas después de la escuela al club de box -

- Ok, pero que voy a hacer hasta entonces? - oh, gran error, seguro la pondría a seguir buscando trabajo o algo así.

- Porque no recorres la escuela? Solo ten cuidado con el presidente del comité disciplinario: Hibari Kyoya -

- Si, lo sé, tendré cuidado - recordando de lo que es capaz Hibari.

Entro furtivamente a la escuela, recorrió los pasillos con la mayor cautela posible vigilando en cada esquina que no estuviera Hibari, de pronto alguien la toma del hombro, asustada, deja escapar un leve gritito pero al darse vuelta vio a Gokudera con cara de fastidio.

- Ay, Gokudera-san, me espantaste -

- Que estás haciendo aquí? -

- Estaba recorriendo la escuela para matar el tiempo -

- Porque no mejor te vas a la casa del Yuudaime y no estas molestando? -

- No estoy molestando y Reborn me dijo que era mejor que me quedara -

- Reborn-san? -

- Si -

- Ugh, está bien. Solo porque él lo dice - continuando su camino - pero no vayas a causar problemas, Baka-neko -

"Kyaaa!" pensó la chica emocionada "Gokudera me puso un apodo! Lástima que sea del apellido que me piratee. De cualquier forma, Yay!" Marielle continúo su camino también.

Paso por la enfermería, los salones de segundo y de tercero, evitando el piso donde estaba la oficina de Hibari. Afuera visito la piscina (en la cual se le antojo nadar, pero no fue posible por obvias razones), el auditorio, pero estaba cerrado así que se fue directamente al patio donde algunos estaban tomando clase; se sentó en una banca a descansar y al poco sonó la campana del descanso. Inspirada por el hecho de poder almorzar con los chicos fue en su busca, pero por más que busco no los encontró. El resto de la mañana fue bastante aburrido, excepto por un par de veces que estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por los subordinados de Hibari pero escapo con éxito; lo que faltaba de tiempo se la paso sentada al lado de la puerta hasta que llego Ryohei a abrir.

- Quien eres tu? - pregunto al ver a la chica sentada.

- Me llamo Nekosawa Marielle, soy amiga de Sawada Tsunayoshi -

- Ya veo, una amiga de Sawada. Estas aquí para unirte al club de box? - pregunto emocionado.

- Eh, jeje, gracias pero no -

- Segura? Podrías volverte muy fuerte, como la tipa de la película de Million Dollar Baby -

- La que queda invalida al final? - el muchacho no dijo nada, Marielle solo lo había dicho por molestar pero la cara que puso Ryohei fue tan divertida que tuvo que aguantarse la risa; por fortuna, los demás comenzaron a llegar y el incidente fue olvidado.

Al poco rato Tsuna apareció frente a la entrada del club, atormentado por la invitación de Ryohei.

- No puedo hacerlo. No hay forma de que entre al club de box - luego agrego pensativo - Pero como decirle que no quiero unirme? - la puerta se abre y Ryohei se asoma.

- Estaba esperando por ti Sawada - lo jala dentro y cierra la puerta.

- Este... Bueno... Yo definitivamente no... - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un chiflido llama su atención, Yamamoto, Haru, Bianchi y Marielle lo observaban.

- Te estábamos esperando Tsuna -

- Todos están aquí! -

- Quería ver a Tsuna-san ganar así que vine a velocidad supersónica - dijo Haru emocionada.

- I-pin también vino -

- Lambo. 5 años está aquí -

- Yo llevo aquí todo el día - dijo Marielle

- Como es que te dejaron quedarte? -

- No lo hicieron, estuve de fugitiva -

- Nani? -

- Gokudera estaba aquí también pero de repente se sintió mal - explico Yamamoto, Tsuna voltea a ver a Bianchi "Me imagino porque".

- Como supieron? -

- Reborn nos dijo - respondió Bianchi - Así que todo es su culpa! -

- Eres tan popular que vino un maestro de Tailandia a verte - le comento cabeza de césped.

- Un maestro de Tailandia? - se da media vuelta y en uno de los postes del ring estaba Reborn con un sombrero de elefante y traje de boxeador.

- El anciano Pao Pao! -

- Paooo! -

- Reborn! -

- Quiero ver la intensa batalla entre el nuevo miembro y el líder del club -

- Que estás diciendo? Quieres obligarme a pelear? -

- Ve a la estrella Madison Square Garden y has feliz a Kyoko -

- Es como dice el anciano. Luchar es una buena forma para medir tu verdadera fuerza -

- Que, tu también? Espera un momento - pero es completamente ignorado.

Lo obligan a ponerse la vestimenta de boxeador hasta que por ultimo Bianchi le pone el casco en la cabeza.

- Estamos listos - dijo

- Vamos Sawada! No pienso contenerme! -

- No, por favor, contente... -

- Que empiece - Reborn toca la campana indicando el comienzo del round.

- Peleen! - grita Haru levantando un brazo.

Ryohei sin perder tiempo, mazapanea a Tsuna, quien cae al suelo.

- Tsuna-san! Se resbalo, se resbalo-desu! -

- Vamos Sawada, pelea con toda tu fuerza! -

- No, no. Estas equivocado. Esta es mi verdadera fuerza -

- Ponte de pie, Tsuna. Kyoko está viendo - escucha decir a Reborn, pero al voltear solo vio a Reborn con una máscara de Kyoko.

- Tsuna-kun -

- Es de mentira! - grita poniéndose de pie. Ryohei continúa sus ataques, mandando a Tsuna contra las cuerdas "Me quiero ir a mi casa. Cierto! Si pierdo con un KO..." Ryohei se detiene.

- No me has aceptado todavía - dijo deprimido - Tu solo estás jugando porque no me encuentras digno - y luego lanza un grito.

- Es intenso incluso cuando está molesto -

- Pelea con tu última voluntad - gira la cabeza y ve al pequeño apuntándole con el arma, pero cuando se imaginó lo que sucedería si entraba a modo de última voluntad, resolvió que no le convenía.

- Oh, no! No, no, no! No dispares! -

- Entonces que tal esto - Reborn le dispara a Ryohei, quien cae al piso.

- Que? Le disparaste la bala de la última voluntad? - una flama de color naranja aparece en la frente de Ryohei, quien se pone de pie - No puede ser! Le disparaste al loco de su hermano con la bala de la última voluntad! - Tsuna espero a que el infierno se soltara pero no.

- Que sucede Sawada? Continuemos -

- Huh? No cambio en nada? -

- No cambio cuando lo golpeo la bala de la última voluntad. Eso significa... - "Que si le das a alguien que ya tiene una última voluntad, no surte efecto?".

- Sasagawa Ryohei en un tipo impresionante - señalo Reborn

- Para tener la última voluntad desde el principio, realmente es un sujeto extremo -

- Tú eres el siguiente Tsuna. Si les disparo a los dos estarán iguales - el muchacho se voltea y Reborn le dispara justo en la frente "En ese momento me arrepentí. No por no haberle ganado sino porque no tuve el coraje para rehusarme" pensó mientras caía - Es hora de la última voluntad! - de repente la ropa de Tsuna se desgarra y una flama naranja aparece en su cabeza.

- REBORN! - grita - Me rehusare a entrar al equipo de box con mi última voluntad! -

- Tsuna! - exclama Yamamoto

- Eso! Mátense los dos! - grita Lambo.

- Vayan y busquen un KO - dice I-pin.

- No te preguntare porque creo que los hombres pueden hablar con sus puños - dice Ryohei, luego lanza el primer golpe - Únete a nuestro club, Sawada - pero Tsuna evita el puñetazo con facilidad.

- No! - responde al esquivar.

- Si! Ese es el espíritu! Golpe derecho extremo! - pero Tsuna también lo esquiva - Para ser capaz de esquivar mi Golpe extremo derecho, estoy realmente impresionado. Únete al club Sawada - lanza otro golpe.

- Definitivamente me rehusó -

- Únete, únete, únete, únete, únete -

- No, no, no, no, no -

- Es increíble que Tsuna pueda esquivar, pero con eso no será suficiente - comenta Yamamoto. [Tsuna es asombroso por ser capaz de esquivarlos, pero ese rush no es algo que se ve todos los días]

- Va de camino para hacerse hitman -

- Únete, únete, únete, únete, únete! -

- No, no, no, no, no! - se agacha - Me rehúso! - Le mete un santo puñetazo en la cara, que lo saca volando del ring.

- Genial como siempre Tsuna-san - lo felicita Haru

- Diablos! Lo hice! Ahora puede que Kyoko-chan no me vuelva a hablar -

- Ahora me agradas más Sawada! Tus sentidos del box son platinum -

- Como si nada! -

- Terminemos con esto -De pronto Hana entra apurada por la puerta, todos se detienen a ver qué onda.

- Hay un problema! -

- Que sucede? - le pregunta Yamamoto

- El club de karate se llevó a Kyoko! -

- Kyoko-chan! - exclama Tsuna preocupado y entonces... la susodicha entra por la puerta.

- Que? Paso algo? - pregunta inocente, Tsuna cae de espaldas.

- Pero si aquí esta - una risa estridente llama la atención de todos y el equipo de karate entra a escena.

- Prepárate Sasagawa Ryohei -

- Ooyama! - y de atrás de él sale otro sujeto igualito, pero mayor.

- Así que tú eres Sasagawa Ryohei, por lo que me ha contado mi hermano, eres muy rudo - dice este

- Huh? Con hermano menor te refieres a...? - pregunta Yamamoto.

- Capitán del club de karate de la preparatoria. Ooyama Daigorou. Ven y enfréntame! -

- Son hermanos -

- Sasagawa Ryohei, si nosotros ganamos, tu hermana pertenecerá a nuestro club -

- Que dijiste? -

- Eso es lo que han estado diciendo. Quieren que Kyoko sea su mánager - les dijo Hana.

- El club de karate está lleno de puros tipos sudorosos por lo menos deberíamos tener una adorable y femenina mánager - explica el hermano grande abrazándose con su hermano chico - Si es por mi hermano menor no se las dejare tan fácil - Ooyama chico toma a Kyoko de la muñeca.

- Espera! No puedes obligarla si no quiere - exclama Tsuna.

Un escándalo los hace voltear hacia la salida, era Gokudera que había noqueado a uno de los subordinados de los Ooyamas.

- Gokudera! -

- Hayato! -

- Si se trata del yuudaime, no me importa que aneki esté aquí -

- Que hacemos Reborn? - pregunto Bianchi

- Hagan lo que quieran -

- Vamos Poison Cooking! - [Escena de pelea] Mientras Marielle los veía pelear sintió que no había participado mucho así que se aventuró y le pegó a uno en sus partes nobles (Guau! No te esfuerces tanto) y Ryohei le da un santo golpe al Ooyama grande. Ooyama chico, al ver a todos derrotados sujeta a Kyoko y trata de huir, Tsuna va tras él y le da un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente.

- Lo logro yuudaime! - exclama Gokudera noqueando a un tipo.

- Tsuna-san, eres genial! Un súper peligroso golpe lleno de amor por Haru -

- No lo hagas sonar tan significativo! -

- Ademas ni era para ti - agrega Marielle.

- Yo hice eso? - pregunto viendo al sujeto inconsciente en el suelo.

- Sip - responde Reborn a su lado - Y sin la ayuda de la bala de la última voluntad -

Con todos los enemigos derrotados, todos se juntaron a... no sé, algo, solo estaban en un mismo lugar, viendo a Tsuna.

- La unidad de la familia se ha hecho más fuerte -

- Familia? Que familia? - pregunta Ryohei

- Un tipo apasionado también es necesario - Tsuna lo mira confundido.

* * *

Lamento que no haya sido tan bueno y Marielle no participa mucho, pero es porque este cap es algo dificil jaja, bueno, (lol) gracias.


	4. Participando con la mafia

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, BLABLABLABLA

Ahora si que me tarde en terminar este, lo siento mucho, pero surgieron muchos contratiempos y no me pude organizar muy bien.

Pero ya esta, finalmente, ojala les guste y lo disfruten

* * *

Algunos días después, Tsuna ya se había ido a la escuela y Marielle disfrutaba su desayuno tranquilamente, Reborn dijo algo de que un conocido venía a visitarlos y que llegaría temprano por la mañana; tan pronto como termino de decirlo, el timbre de la entrada suena, Marielle se ofrece a contestar pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un italiano de pelo rubio acompañado de un montón de tipos de traje.

- Buenos días, se encontrara Reborn? - pregunto.

- Ehm, uh, este... S-si - contesta apenas - Por aquí Dino-san -

- Como es que sabes mi nombre? - pregunto con sospecha, sus subordinados parecen alertarse.

- Ah, eh, Reborn lo menciono - invento, Reborn frunció las cejas y miro a la chica, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Bienvenido Dino - lo recibió.

- Que bueno es volver a verte Reborn - Nana se asoma desde la puerta de la sala.

- Tu debes ser el amigo de Reborn-kun, yo soy Sawada Nana mucho gusto -

- Soy Dino, gracias por recibirnos en su casa -

- No hay ningún problema -

- Porque no vamos a la habitación de Tsuna, ahí podremos platicar tranquilos - sugirió el pequeño hitman, el italiano asintió y junto con algunos de sus subordinados subieron las escaleras. Despues de un rato Nana decidió subirles algo de beber, pero al llegar al final de la escalera se topó con Marielle asechando la puerta, soltó una leve risita.

- Marielle-chan, Porque no les sirves las bebidas? - dice guiñándole un ojo y le sonríe, la chica se sonroja mientras toma la charola y hace un gesto con la cabeza como agradeciendo.  
Los mafiosos guardaron silencio cuando ella entro en la habitación n lo que la puso nerviosa, sobre todo con tantos ojos sobre ella.

- Este, ehm, p-perdón, uhm, por si tienen sed - logro decir.

- Gracias - agradeció Dino mientras tomaba el vaso, la pobre chica estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo más que mover la cabeza.

- B-bueno, me retiro, con permiso - caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera, porque no te sientas? - le sugirió Dino.

- En serio? - realmente quería sentarse.

- Así que... Marielle-chan. Reborn me dijo que estas viviendo aquí temporalmente -.

- H-hai -.

- Y dime, que tanto sabes de este asunto? -.

- Que asunto? - pregunto con ingenuidad, distraída por el encanto del extranjero.

- Ella no sabe nada - intervino Reborn.

- Ehm... Es un largo viaje desde Italia para visitar a Reborn-san, debe ser alguien muy importante - dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Es mi maestro, por supuesto que si - respondió Dino - Pero no vengo a ver a Reborn -

- Ah, sí... Digo, Ah, no? -

- No, vengo a conocer a Tsuna -

- A Tsuna? Para qué? -

- Por que Tsuna va a ser muy importante, bueno, ya lo es -

- Ahhhh –

- Jajaja, probablemente no tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo; Marielle dejo salir una risita nerviosa "Jeje... Si supiera". De repente Romario entra al cuarto, distrayéndolos.

- Boss! - anuncio - El yuudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi se aproxima -

- Romario! - exclama Dino, su subordinado lo miro un tanto confundido, el rubio señalo a la chica con la mirada, Romario comprendió que había dicho de mas - Ehm... Marielle-chan, Nos disculparías? Es, algo privado -

- Ok -

- Gracias - Dino sonríe, Marielle sale y cierra la puerta, toda embobada por el encanto del italiano, ni siquiera cuando Tsuna paso corriendo a su lado; como pudo se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta y espero.

Hablaron un buen rato, hasta que los escuincles irrumpieron en la habitación, aprovechando ella entro también; alcanzo a ver las tres granadas rosas volando por la ventana hacia los subordinados en la calle, Dino rápidamente salto también por la ventana y con un movimiento de su látigo mando las granadas hacia el cielo, donde explotan.

- Que genial! - opina Tsuna, asomado por la ventana.

- Entiendes? Un buen jefe es el que pone su vida en riesgo por los suyos - le dice Reborn.

- No tienes que conectarlo todo! - le reclama el pelicafe.

- Dino! Hoy te quedaras con nosotros, ya le pedí permiso a mama -

- Que? - Tsuna lo mira

- Yuju! - festeja Marielle atrás de ellos.

- Por mi está bien, Pero que hay de estos tipos? -

- Tus subordinados pueden regresar -

- Bueno, si se queda con Reborn no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos -

- Podemos respirar tranquilos -

- Geez, chicos - les reclama su jefe un tanto avergonzado - Y de paso puedo darle algunos consejos al Vongola yuudaime -

A la hora de cenar, Marielle lucho con Lambo por el asiento al lado de Dino, ya que ese es usualmente lugar de la vaca, pero fue solucionado fácilmente con un empujón.

- Ya pueden comer - anuncio Nana.

- Itadakimasu! - exclamo el resto.

- Wah! Está buenísimo - dijo Dino. Tsuna los miraba comer, "De repente la mesa se llenó de gente", su atención se enfocó en Marielle que volteaba cada tres segundos a ver a Dino "Y está loca que está haciendo?".

- Tienes alguna pregunta, kawai ototo-kun? - lo interrumpío Dino - Puedo darte consejos por ser tu senpai -

- Oh... - "Me alegro que le agrade a Dino-san pero no quiero tener nada que ver con la mafia".

- Y Tsuna ya tiene familia? –

- Hasta ahorita solo Gokudera y Yamamoto. Pero también están por verse Hibari y Ryohei -

- Ellos solo son mis amigos y senpais! Cielos! - reclamo Tsuna - De cualquier forma, Porque viniste Reborn? Si te iba mejor con Dino-san, Porque no te quedaste con él? -

- Vongola es el centro de nuestra alianza - respondió Dino - Tiene prioridad sobre las demás familias -

- Así de poderosa es Vongola? - "Con menos razón quiero unirme ahora".

- Ara, Dino-kun, que batidero hiciste - comenta Nana.

- Está haciendo más reguero que Lambo - exclama Tsuna; al lado de Dino, Marielle un tanto menos embobada se arrepentía de haberse sentado allí - Ah! Su reguero ataco a Marielle-chan! - En que estaba pensando sentándose entre el par de pollos? Se preguntó mientras quitaba arroz de su pantalón, camiseta y pelo.

- Lo siento muchísimo! - Dino le ayudaba quitándole arroz del cabello.

- Dino es inútil sin sus subordinados. Es el tipo de persona que no puede hacer nada si no es por la Familia - explico Reborn - Sin ellos, sus reflejos se reducen drásticamente -

- Que es eso? La ultima disposición de Jefe? -

- S-sigues con eso Reborn? Tú me crees, verdad Tsuna? - trato de explicar - Como estoy acostumbrado a comer con cuchillo y tenedor, aun no se usar bien los palillos - sin embargo, Reborn no parecía cambiar de opinión.

- Ah ya veo - Tsuna parecía convencido.

- Gahaha! Lambo-san comió todo -

- Muy bien Lambo-kun, No te gustar a tomar un baño? -

- Yay! Lambo-san se va a bañar - se levanta de la mesa y echa a correr, llega a la bañera y entra dando un salto.

- Gyahhhh! -

- Lambo? -

- Que paso? - Dino se levanta de la mesa pero inmediatamente cae al piso.

- Dino-san estas bien? - pregunto Tsuna, Marielle aprovecho la oportunidad y le saco una foto con el celular - Porque le sacaste foto? -

- Porque se ve tan cute! - dijo toda freaky y Tsuna la miro como tal.

- Ow, Ow, Oww. Me tropecé con mi propio pie -

- Huh? -

- Igual que siempre -

- Que? Ah! Y que hay de Lambo? - Todos llegan corriendo al baño; Lambo temblaba sobre la tina, Tsuna lanza un suspiro.

- Lambo! Si ya te he dicho mil veces que no te bañaras con la ropa puesta - algo debajo de la vaca se mueve y del interior de la tina se asoma una...

- Tortuga? -

- Enzio! -

- Pero si Enzio es peque o! - en lo que le explicaban a Tsuna que las propiedades de Enzio y el fallido intento de I-pin de detenerlo, este ya llevaba devorada media tina y la vaca había huido.

- Déjenmelo a mí - exclamo Dino, sacando su látigo - Si no puedo controlar a mi propia mascota ser una vergüenza para los Cavalone - y sin más agito su látigo que golpeo la cara de Tsuna y Marielle.

- Aaaaahhh! - se quejaron ambos, ardía como no tienen idea.

- Perdón, falle -

- Ves? Dino es inútil sin sus subordinados - mientras la tortuga seguía devorando la tina. Sin tener otro remedio, Reborn hizo que Leon saltara a la cara de Tsuna y esta tomara la forma de la de Romario, con esto Dino pudo someter rápidamente a la feroz tortuga. En la habitación de Tsuna, Dino utilizo una secadora de pelo para regresar a Enzio a su tamaño normal y el casta o agradeció que su casa no fuera destruida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tsuna sal a corriendo para la escuela, se topó con los hombres de Dino.

- Bon giorno Vongola Decimo -

- Ah, hola, si es por Dino... -

- Que están haciendo aquí? - pregunto el muchacho recargado en el muro de la entrada con Reborn a su lado

- Yo no pedí que me recogieran -

- Nadie lo está recogiendo, Boss. Estuvimos vagando por ahí y terminamos aquí -

- Desde el hotel frente a la estación? - "Realmente les agrada Dino" pensó Tsuna.

- Buenos días Yuudaime -

- Gokudera-kun –

- Me desperté temprano, estuve vagando por ahí y termine aquí - "Dijo lo mismo".

- Tsuna-san! Haru estuvo vagando y también está aquí! Hoy debe de ser el d a de suerte de Haru! - "Tan activa como siempre".

- Buenos días - saludo Yamamoto - Que están haciendo? - "Yamamoto, también".

- Es la primera vez que nos vemos Hurricane Bomb -

- Tu eres... Dino, el Caballo Salvaje! - presintiendo peligro, Tsuna tomo del brazo a su amigo y se lo llevo a rastras.

- Así que esa es la familia de Tsuna; son unos niños -

- No los aceptas? -

- Lo más importante en la familia es la confianza, y si no la veo, no los considerare -

- Quieres ponerlos aprueba? -

- Uh! Yo quiero participar! - exclamo Marielle saliendo de la nada - Puedo? Puedo? - Dino la mira sorprendido.

De camino a la escuela, Gokudera y Tsuna platicaban sobre Dino y sus hazañas cuando, de repente, un Ferrari pasó junto a ellos y literalmente se llevó a Tsuna. Alarmados Gokudera y Yamamoto se disponían a perseguir cuando Reborn les dijo que eran los yakuza y que no podrían hacer nada al respecto, pero los chicos fueron de todas formas.  
De la otra calle aparece el Ferrari y de él salen Dino, Romario con Tsuna atado y Marielle.

- Me agradan. Solo pensaban en rescatar a Tsuna, aunque no estaban calmados -

- Yay! Porfin he cumplido mi sueño de subirme a un Ferrari! Arigato Dino-san -

- Que significa todo esto? - la interrumpió un molesto Tsuna - Solo estaba probando a tu familia -

- Probando? -

- Momokyokai no existe, los inventamos para saber si irían a rescatarte - Tsuna parecía confundido.

- Me retiro, Boss -

- Claro, gracias - Romario se trepo al Ferrari y se fue.

- Adiós, Ferrari - se despidió algo triste.

- Debes estar feliz, Tsuna - continuo - Es raro ver que una familia se preocupe tanto por su jefe -

- Si... Pero por eso digo que solo son mis amigos -

- Ah! Se me olvidó mencionar que Momokyokai si existe -

- Que? -

- Reborn! En que estabas pensando esos no son rivales para unos niños - pero ya no los escuchaba más.

- Se durmió! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! - ambos echan a correr, Marielle reacciona y corre tras ellos.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron rápidamente las escaleras; Marielle fue la última en llegar debido a su mala condición física. Tsuna distinguió la mochila de Yamamoto.

- Es aquí? - pregunto Dino, el castaño asintió - Muy bien, Marielle- chan, por favor espera aquí, será peligroso

- No hay problema - dijo con el poco aliento que le y Dino entran corriendo a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Gokudera y Yamamoto ya se habían encargado de los yakuza; atrás de ellos, Marielle lentamente camino hacia la puerta y recogió la mochila del beisbolista.

- Yuudaime! Está bien! - exclamo Gokudera desde la otra habitación.

- Pareces estar bien! - exclamo igualmente Yamamoto.

- Uh, si - responde Tsuna.

- Jeje, impresionante - comentó Marielle, que ya había entrado a la habitación.

- Sí que son algo, Tsuna -

- Si - Interrumpiendo la escena, aparecen otros yakuza, que lucían un tanto más rudos que los ya noqueados. Marielle se esconde detrás del marco de la puerta; Dino hace el intento de componerlo pacíficamente, pero termino con un auto-aplicado latigazo en la cara, afectando también a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

- Que estupideces son estas? No nos subestimen! - exclama uno acorralando a Tsuna.

- No puede ser! Ayuda! -

- Hey! - Marielle, llevada por un impulso de idiotez había salido de su "escondite".

Por fortuna, no paso mucho para que Reborn le disparara a Tsuna una bala de la última voluntad y les patearan el trasero a los yakuzas la tarde, sentados otra vez en la casa de Tsuna, Dino reconocía a Yamamoto y Gokudera como miembros de la familia del décimo.

- Se los encargo muchachos -

- No necesitas decírmelo, yo seguir al décimo hasta el final -

- Me da gusto que no te haya pasado nada -

- Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto... -

- Ferrari... -

- Bueno, ser mejor que me vaya -

- Tan pronto? -

- Como jefe también tengo trabajo - Tsuna lo alcanza en el pasillo y le pregunta porque se hizo jefe; Marielle sale detrás de ellos, llega justo a tiempo para ver a Dino sonreír (lo que casi hace que se desangrara). De pronto, ambos caen por las escaleras y Tsuna termina sobre Dino.

- Que activo estas, Tsu-kun - comenta su madre asomándose desde el comedor - Seguro que estás emocionado de que tienes un hermano mayor -

- No... Esto es... -

- La cena ya está lista, diles a todos que bajen. Porque no te quedas a cenar, Dino-kun? Sacare el cuchillo y el tenedor -

- Está bien -

- Si te vas a quedar? -

- Solo porque tu mama cocina delicioso -

Arriba, Gokudera, Yamamoto, I-pin, Lambo, Reborn y Marielle veían todo desde las escaleras; la última tomaba fotos como loca.

- Esto es invaluable -

- Yuudaime, Se encuentra bien? -

- Uhm, huele muy rico, Tsuna. Nos podemos quedar? -

- No creo que haya cena por un rato - dijo Reborn, todos lo miraron confundidos. Es un temblor el que atrae la atención de todos.

- Que está pasando? –

Enzio (quien sabe cómo) sale todo crecido de la bañera (otra vez), los persigue y los saca a todos de la casa.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado, empezare inmediatamente con el siguiente en cuanto entregue mi trabajo final.

Deseenme suerte!

Y Muchas gracias por leer


	5. Doctor Shamal vs Marielle, mas o menos

Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, blablablablablablablablabla

Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic ^^

Tarde muchisimo en subir este nuevo capitulo, lo siento mucho, pero con la uni, los cursos aparte que tomo y mi reciente castigo me habian frenado de poder terminarlo, pero bueno, ya esta.

Ah, por cierto, gracias a los que me dijeron que Marielle no participaba mucho; despues de leerlo otra vez me di cuenta de que era muy cierto jeje, asi que eso esta corregido en este cap (o eso espero jaja), ojala ya este mejor ^^ si pueden, por favor, diganmelo, va? :)

Basta de charla, disfruten el capitulo ^^

* * *

Marielle regresaba de hacer unas compras que le había encargado la mama de Tsuna, cuando vio a la amiga de Kyoko perseguida por un sujeto con bata blanca. Paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, Marielle la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el perseguidor de Hana ahora estaba frente a ella.

- Disculpe hermosa señorita, No le gustaría tener una cita conmigo? - pregunto con tono seductor, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica. Como bien sabia de la naturaleza del Dr. Shamal decidió negarse de la manera sin causar tanto alboroto.

- Ehm, no, tengo prisa, con permiso - inclino ligeramente la cabeza y siguió su camino; pero Shamal no se dio por vencido y ahora la seguía a ella. Marielle acelero el paso, caminando lo más rápido que podía pero le resultaba inútil.

- Déjeme en paz! - le gritaba de vez en cuando, mientras el doctor, ignorándola, decía cualquier cursilería que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Deshacerse de él no le resulto tan difícil como esperaba, con solo pasar al lado de una chica fue suficiente para que se olvidara de

Marielle y fuera con la otra chica; aun así no se detuvo "Lo lamento chica".

Fue a detenerse a un parque ya sin aliento, ahí vio a Tsuna lavándose las manos. Cuando se acercó a saludarlo cuando escucho una voz diciendo algo así como "Que vergonzoso! Te mareas cuando te subes a los columpios".

- Cállate! - le grito Tsuna a un especie de tatuaje de calavera en su estomago, giro la cabeza y vio a Marielle parada frente a él "Oh, no" pensó "Seguro que escucho".

- Ma-marearse en los columpios no tiene nada de malo! - exclamo sonrojada, los dos hombres se quedaron viendo a Marielle en completo silencio y sin mover un músculo. "Así que a ella también le pasa" pensó aliviado y divertido a la vez.

- Que estas haciendo aquí, Marielle? - pregunto Reborn.

- La mama de Tsuna me encargo unas compras - explico - Ah! Y un tipo raro me estaba persiguiendo, me costó mucho deshacerme de él, pero lo logre, por eso estoy aquí. Ustedes que hacen? -

- A Tsuna le dio la enfermedad de la "Muerte por vergüenza", marcas en forma de calavera aparecen por todo tu cuerpo y cuentan tus vergüenzas hasta que mueres -

- Hiii! No puede ser -

- Por cierto, la enfermedad te mata dos horas después de que sale la primera calavera, así que te queda hasta el atardecer -.

- No quiero morir! Y encima tengo que escuchar todos esos vergonzosos momentos! - exclamo Tsuna derrotado.

- No te preocupes, seguirán hablando después de que te mueras -.

- Eh? -

- Bien por ti, tendrás un funeral lleno de sonrisas - la idea hizo que a Marielle se le escapara una risita.

- No! Que horrible vida! -

- Bueno, hay una forma de curarte -

- En serio? -

- Yo conozco a alguien que es experto en enfermedades raras, seguro que él puede curarte - "Ugh" pensó la chica e hizo cara de disgusto.

- Porque no lo dijiste antes? Llámalo! -

- Uy, si me lo dices con ese tono entonces olvídalo -

- No, Don Reborn, habilidoso hitman -

- Si te salvo la vida, saldrás entre los primeros diez de tu grupo en el próximo examen? - a Marielle no le agradaba mucho como Reborn manipulaba a Tsuna, siendo muy improbable que el muchacho pasara el examen, aun menos con buenas calificaciones, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

- Si, si, te mostrare lo que puedo hacer - dijo desesperado, Reborn sonrió.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa encontraron a Shamal tirado en las escaleras con lo que parecía ser Poison Cooking.

- Quien es la victima del Poison Cooking? - exclamo Tsuna.

- Es el doctor que llame desde Italia - indico Reborn. Bianchi bajo lentamente las escaleras.

- Hace mucho que no hacia algo bueno por el mundo - Marielle levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Bianchi, no! Si se muere, yo también estoy frito - dijo cayendo derrotado.

- Eso estuvo cerca - dice Shamal quitándose el pastel de la cara, como si nada - Pero las mujeres "deben" de ser así. Ahora me gustas mas! - y lanzándose le besa el cachete a Bianchi, quien respondió con una patada que lo estrello contra la escalera. Asombrosamente se levanto como si nada y continúo persiguiéndola, hasta que lo emparedo con sus pizzas.

- Como ves le gustan las mujeres - comenta Reborn.

- Este viejo puede curar mi enfermedad fatal? Es siquiera un doctor? -

- Si, a mi me ha cuidado antes -

- De veras? También por una enfermedad letal? –

- Shamal fue el que me trajo al mundo -

- Tu nacimiento? -

Marielle, quien pensó que realmente no estaba teniendo una participación "significativa" decidió hacer una escena.

- Wah! Ese es el viejo pervertido que me persiguió esta mañana! - exclamo señalándolo con el dedo.

- Que? Estas segura? - la chica asintió.

- Shamal, este es Tsuna, tiene la "enfermedad de la calavera" -

- Ah, si, para eso me llamaste - dijo quitándose como si nada las "poison pizzas" de encima. Pero en lugar de ir hacia Tsuna se paro frente a Marielle.

- Pero si eres la jovencita de esta mañana - dijo algo sorprendido - Me lo hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera atendido de-in-me-dia-to - dijo con un tono un tanto creepy; pero Marielle, sin hacer expresión alguna señalo a Tsuna.

- Es él, no yo - con tanta frialdad que hasta Tsuna se sorprendió.

- En serio? Perdón, perdón, es que me distraigo fácilmente - camino hacia Tsuna y le puso las manos en el pecho.

- Permiso - y después de unos segundos hizo una expresión de desagrado y concluyo - Esto no es bueno -

- Es muy tarde? - pregunto Tsuna

- No, es que yo no atiendo hombres -

- Que? - Marielle lanzo un suspiro.

- Ah, es verdad, Shamal solo atiende a mujeres - informo casualmente Reborn.

- Como es que algo así se te olvida? -

- No tiene nada de malo ser un doctor solo para mujeres -

- Tiene todo de malo - murmuro la pelinegra.

- Espere! Me va a olvidar solo por "eso"? -

- Como que solo por eso? Hay una gran diferencia entre "eso" y "eso" - "Sonó un tanto sexista" pensó Marielle.

Tsuna sin rendirse todavía, abrazo al doctor y le suplico que lo salvara; pero Shamal se negó.

- Que cruel - dijo Bianchi de la nada.

- Que vergonzoso - hablaron las calaveras - Aun en la secundaria te da miedo ir al baño a la mitad de la noche - Bianchi soltó una risita.

- Te ríes en un momento como este? -

- Además no tiene nada de raro asustarse en la noche - lo defendió Marielle.

- Marielle-chan - dijo conmovido

- No lo defiendas solo porque te pasa a ti también - argumento Reborn, ambos se sonrojan.

Mientras, el doctor continua su persecución de Bianchi, quien sale de la casa; Marielle dándose cuenta (aunque ya sabia) de lo que pretendía, corrió a la cocina, dejo las compras y salió lo mas rápido que pudo tras de ellos, alcanzando a Tsuna.

- Eso es jugar sucio! No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, te ayudare a capturar a Shamal -

- Gracias -

Bianchi salta de alguna forma hasta el techo con habilidad, Shamal la sigue, pero Tsuna con su poca destreza, le resulta imposible y choca contra el primer muro. Marielle recordó que un viejito se lleva Tsuna para regañarlo así que simplemente lo paso de largo, sin antes gritarle.

- Tsuna-kun, me voy adelantando. A ver si los alcanzo - Tsuna no supo bien hasta que el viejito lo atrapo.

Cuando finalmente lo dejo ir, Tsuna choco con Gokudera, quien se ofreció a ayudar. Luego se toparon con los escuincles y la vaca los engaño para que le compraran takoyaki, pero antes de que le dieran su merecido, Bianchi y Shamal aparecieron corriendo.

Mientras los perseguían, Tsuna noto que Marielle no estaba "Se abra perdido?" pensó, cuando de repente, atrás de ellos apareció la chica aun persiguiéndolos, pero casi sin fuerzas, ni aliento, daba un poco de lástima.

- Marielle-chan! –

- Baka-neko! Has estado detrás de ellos todo este tiempo y no los has alcanzado? Que acaso no puedes ser mas inútil? - la regaño Gokudera.

Como no podía contestar, Marielle le dedico una mirada de odio tal, que Gokudera prefirió enfocarse en los dos de enfrente, "Que miedo!" pensó Tsuna.

Los niños fueron los primeros en detenerlo, pero I-pin se apeno y exploto con su famosa técnica, mandándolos a volar todos, menos a Marielle, quien apenas llegaba; se detuvo un momento para ver lo mucho que se habían alejado, suspiro un tanto desesperanzada y continuo corriendo. Al poco alcanzo a ver a Gokudera tirado en el pasto.

- Apenas mujer? Apresúrate y ayuda al yuudaime! -

- Tu...no...eres nadie...para decirme... - alcanzo a decir cuando paso a su lado, junto con otra mirada de desprecio.

Cuando los alcanzo, Tsuna ya la había regado "defendiendo" a Kyoko y miraba sin camisa el atardecer.

- Tsu...Tsuna...kun... - dijo frenando finalmente. Lo bueno es que le toco ver al Trident Mosquito de Shamal, lo cual no estuvo tan mal.

- Wah! Que padre - lamentablemente Shamal la escucho y no tardo en ponerse en acción.

- Entonces que te parece si te muestro como funciona mi trabajo mas de cerca? - la pobre chica estaba tan cansada que no tenia fuerzas ya para rechazarlo.

- Pero Shamal, que te hizo cambiar de opinión? - interrumpió Reborn, dándole la oportunidad a Marielle de alejarse lentamente de la escena.

- Pues porque me dio lastima. La calavera dijo que era el mayor tiempo que había hablado con la persona que le gustaba, no? Fueron 3 minutos, 3! No hay nadie que no sienta lastima por él -

- Eso muy triste - dijo Reborn y ambos empezaron a reír.

- No se burlen! - se quejo Tsuna, mientras que Marielle pensaba seriamente no "ayudar" la próxima.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero tardar menos en el proximo jeje ^^'

Y gracias otra vez por leer UvU *bow*


	6. El problematico de Lambo

Disclaimer: Yarayarayara Reborn no me pertenece, etc.

Primero una disculpa, dije que ya no me iba a tardar tanto, y de hecho al principio iba muy bien pero entonces me surgieron cosas de la vida y dudas para mi fic, lo que me recuerda que debo pedirles su opinion.

Bueno, voy a tratar de abarcar mas capitulos en uno solo mio, sino siento que jamas vamos a avanzar, no creen? jaja

De cualquier forma gracias como siempre, por leer mi fic, ojala y les guste.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Tsuna, este recién salía para la escuela, la única diferencia era Reborn haciéndose pasar por señor grande, Bianchi sirviéndole te y la vaca rompiendo platos.

- Ara! - dice súbitamente la mama de Tsuna.

- Que sucede? - pregunta Lambo.

- A Tsu-kun se le olvido su almuerzo -.

- Yo se lo llevo - se ofreció Lambo.

- De veras, Lambo-kun? -.

- Crees que podrás hacerlo? - pregunta Bianchi.

- En tu primer encargo habrá muchos peligros - le advierte Reborn

- Lambo-san les demostrara que es un hitman eficiente - y agarrando el obento y sacándoles la lengua, Lambo echo a correr - Me voy -.

- Cuídate - lo despide Nana.

- Marielle, Porque no acompañas a Lambo? - sugiere Reborn - Así la mama de Tsuna estará más tranquila -

Marielle que hasta ese momento había estado desayunando con tranquilidad, alzo la mirada y la dirigió al pequeño; no tenía ganas de lidiar con la vaca, pero Lambo iba a la escuela y eso le servía de excusa para reunirse con Tsuna, por un momento se preguntó si esa seria también la intención del Arcobaleno.

- De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho Marielle-chan - la chica se pasó el bocado y sonrió.

- No se preocupe, no es molestia - se levantó y salió rápidamente para alcanzar a la vaca. Por suerte no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo e I-pin ya lo iba persiguiendo.

Pensó que entrar a la escuela iba a ser difícil, por Hibari y sus subordinados, pero Lambo era hábil para escurrirse y aunque la notable diferencia de tamaño hizo que se le adelantara, ambos lograron infiltrarse con éxito. Cuando lo alcanzo, Tsuna ya lo estaba cargando.

- Ah, Lambo aquí esta... - entonces el pequeño hizo (literalmente) una cascada de, pues, pipi, Marielle puso su mano en la cara, avergonzada.

- Jajaja, se te salió - le dice comprensivo Yamamoto.

- D-Debo *sniff* aguantar -

- Pero no lo hiciste! - le reclama Tsuna y Lambo empieza a llorar, entonces el pelicafe se fija en la chica con la mano aun tapándole la cara - Marielle-chan?! -.

- Jeje, hola Tsuna-kun y perdón, creo -.

El grupo de costumbre y algunos curiosos se reunieron alrededor del asiento de Tsuna con los niños en el pupitre, donde Lambo le muestra a Tsuna el obento que había olvidado.

- Y que te trae por aquí Nekosawa? - pregunta alegremente Yamamoto.

- Me pidieron seguirlo - explico sonriendo, señalando al peque, pero con tono de flojera.

- Jajaja, ya veo -.

- Pudiste haberlo detenido, eres un tanto inútil, baka-neko - le reclama Gokudera, pero sin gritar.

- Pensé que tú, como mano derecha de Tsuna serias capaz de evitar un incidente insignificante como este - el peliplateado gruño de la misma forma que hacia cada vez que le hacían "touché", "Dejen de pelearse por tonterías!" pensó Tsuna.

- Es todo culpa del aho-ushi - dijeron los dos al unísono, de repente una onda de simpatía se sintió entre ellos y se sonríen. "Su desprecio por Lambo los hizo hacer las paces!" pensó impresionado Tsuna "Bueno, ya que, mientras no hagan una escena...".

De repente I-pin le arrebata el bento a la vaca y sale corriendo; el trio se dispuso a perseguirla, Marielle los siguió, atrás de ella iba Lambo, y uniéndoseles al poco rato, Ryohei, quien como de costumbre se lanzó sin saber qué onda.

Finalmente se detuvo en el techo donde tenía el otro paquete; entonces I-pin les dice que el contenido de su paquete es nitroglicerina.

- Es esa cosa que explota con la más mínima sacudida - explica Ryohei.

- Porque diablos estamos tratando con algo tan peligroso?! - alega Tsuna apareciendo a su lado.

- Jajajaja y no sabemos cuál es cual - apunta Yamamoto.

- No seas tan indiferente! - le reclama Tsuna "apareciendo a su lado".

- Si esa cantidad de nitro explota, destruirá la escuela - agrega Gokudera, Tsuna "aparece" atrás del peliplateado lanzando un grito de horror.

- En pocas palabras, estamos jo... - comienza a decir Marielle con una sonrisa.

- No termines esa frase! - la interrumpe el agitado candidato a decimo.

De pronto, como siempre, Lambo empeora todo avergonzando a I-pin, quien empieza su conteo; mientras Tsuna explicaba (por alguna razón) las propiedades de la técnica de I-pin, Gokudera había agarrado a Lambo y lo golpeaba en la cabeza, después paso a botar (literalmente) al pequeño como pelota de basket, Marielle quería intentar pero temía verse mal y se limitó a mirar.

De la nada, I-pin se pega a la pierna de Tsuna. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Reborn, RebornTsuna mando a volar a I-pin antes de que explotara, sin embargo...

- Oh, algo cae - señalo Yamamoto.

- Se le debió de haber caído uno a I-pin - concluyo Gokudera.

- No! En serio? - dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

- Si es el que tiene el nitro entonces... - continúa Yamamoto, ignorando el comentario, o igual ni lo había oído, Marielle no hablaba muy fuerte.

- The End of Gakou? - dicto Gokudera

- Gokudera-kun es chistoso cuando hablas japinglish y, a propósito ese capítulo ya paso...creo - comento Marielle concentrándose más en la búsqueda mental del capítulo que en la situación actual. Rápidamente, RebornTsuna uso la cerca como impulso para saltar más alto y alcanzar el paquete.

- Volveremos después de comerciales - la chica dijo de la nada viendo a un lado como si hubiera una cámara.

…

- Pero que rayos estas diciendo?! - dijo el peliplateado, porque los otros eran incapaces.

- Oh! - exclamo ofendida - Déjame ser, caray, después de todo aquí hay comerciales - lo último lo dijo en un murmullo incomprensible para los muchachos, Yamamoto y Ryohei se limitaron a reír, mientras que Gokudera murmuro un "vieja loca".

Ya en la parte de abajo de la escuela junto a un Tsuna ya vestido (de donde rayos había sacado la ropa, Marielle no supo y se decepciono un poco por eso) abrieron con incertidumbre el paquete que había rescatado Tsuna, resultando ser el obento de este y uno un tanto vergonzoso, por supuesto que Marielle ya lo sabía pero igual disfruto el momento.

El resto del día escolar se basó en Marielle evitando que Lambo irrumpiera en la clase de Tsuna, cuando lo pensó bien, Marielle no sabía porque no simplemente se había marchado a casa, supuso que prefirió pasar más rato cerca de Tsuna y los otros. Cuando llegaron los tres a casa, Tsuna le reclamo a su mama porque había mandado a Lambo, Nana argumento que Lambo era buen niño y que Tsuna como "oni-san" debía cuidar de él, Marielle quería pasar desapercibida en la conversación, temiendo lo peor; Bianchi entonces sugirió conseguir una niñera, oh Dios, lo veía venir.

- Una niñera, eh? Pero quien se ofrecería para un trabajo así? - Tsuna lo pensó un momento - Que tal tú, Marielle-chan? - sugirió finalmente, la chica se daba de trancazos mentalmente contra la mesa, por fuera solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos en obvio descontento, pero no sabía cómo oponerse.

- Uhm, no es una mala idea - opino Reborn con lo que parecía ser malicia en su mirada (o al menos para Marielle), a la chica la recorrió un escalofrío; el pequeño sonrió y ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero le dijo a Tsuna - Deja que yo me encargue -

- De veras? Pero tú siempre ignoras a Lambo -

- Si interfiere con tus estudios debo preocuparme -.

- Reborn - dijo el muchacho conmovido, Marielle se sintió aliviada de que Reborn aun fuera a organizar su "competencia" sobre cuidar a Lambo, aunque su destino aun le preocupaba.

- Ya verás mañana - concluyo el hitman.

Tsuna se encontró al día siguiente detrás de la escuela con el trio de siempre.

- Que sucede, decimo? - pregunto Gokudera.

- Finalmente decidiste unirte al club de box? - pregunto Ryohei.

- Él bebe nos llamó aquí - le explico Yamamoto.

- Pero si son los muchachos - dijo el décimo, como decepcionado.

- Sucede algo, Tsuna? - pregunta Reborn, en un disfraz de panda en una llanta-columpio atada a saber Dios donde, junto a él estaba Bianchi disfrazada de ardilla.

- Qué onda con sus disfraces?! Y a donde está atada la cuerda?! - pregunto mirando al cielo, entonces se acordó - Oye, no me ibas a presentar a l/la niñera(o) de Lambo?! -

- Pero si ya fueron presentados - dijo con tono (sonara tonto pero...) infantil - Tu eres el jefe, es obvio que elijas entre tus subordinados. Mira, Marielle también esta aquí -

- En serio, donde? - el pequeño giro un poco la cabeza indicando un árbol cercano, Tsuna se fijó en algo largo grisáceo moviéndose detrás, "Eso es una cola?!" pensó.

- Sal Marielle - ordeno Reborn. Lentamente la chica salió del árbol, traía puesto un gorro con una carita de animal pintada y orejas grandes y redondas, usaba un payasito(1) sin mangas, con un peludo y blanco cuello de tortuga, de la parte de atrás salía una cola grande y esponjosa, medias, además usaba guantes grandes de garra y botas peludas con una forma similar, todo de color gris; la chica estaba colorada hasta los extremos, miraba al piso y con las manos (o mejor patas) agarradas al frente. Los cuatro chicos miraban atónitos a la figura frente a ellos, sin decir palabra, hasta que Gokudera no pudo resistir más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, Tsuna quería hacer lo mismo pero se contuvo, también porque estaba un poco colorado.

- Jajajaja que disfraz tan genial - comento Yamamoto.

- Con mucho espíritu - agrego Ryohei "En que parte?!".

- Y que se supone que eres, una rata? - le pregunto Gokudera un poco más calmado pero aun riéndose - Te queda bien - Marielle no sabía si dejarse llevar por el orgullo o por la vergüenza.

- E-es una chinchilla! - exclamo en una mezcla de ambos, parándose al lado de Reborn, a Tsuna le apareció la típica gotita detrás de la cabeza.

- Ok, pero, Para qué? -

- Era la única opción que no involucraba cuidar al escuincle - le susurro Marielle a Tsuna quien soltó una risita grave de esas que vienen con gotita - Lo siento, pero de verdad que no quiero - añadió con tono arrepentido.

- Entiendo - respondió el muchacho, "No se puede decir que la culpo" agrego mentalmente.

Y de la nada...

- Iajajajaja. Aquí esta Lambo-san, quien completo estupendamente su primer trabajo! - exclamo abriendo la ventana de un salón "Como entro ahí en primer lugar?" se preguntó la chica chinchilla.

- No te creas tanto, si fuiste tú quien se orino frente a todo el mundo - dice Gokudera en un calmado tono despectivo, Lambo inmediatamente se defendió avergonzado.

- No es cierto! Fue solo un poquito! - luego le sacó la lengua al explosivo muchacho - Te piñe, tonto! -

- El idiota eres tú, parece que solo entiendes a golpes! -

- Mira! Que es eso? - dice Lambo señalando a un lugar, el ingenuo bombardero volteo y la vaca aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el ojo, "Jaja, cayó en el truco más viejo del libro" pensó la chica "Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí traje" (como si eso tuviera algo que ver). Claro que Gokudera no lo dejo así y golpeo a la vaca en la cabeza trayendo como consecuencia el llanto de este.

- Son apasionados. Que buena atmosfera - comento Ryohei.

- Donde?! -

- Estan todos listos?- interrumpió Bianchi, y solo en ese momento Gokudera noto la presencia de su hermana y descubrió para su beneficio y alegría que si Bianchi usaba mascara no le afectaba.

A Reborn le pareció un buen momento para mencionar lo de ser niñero de Lambo y como era de esperarse, Gokudera se rehusó contundentemente y Yamamoto muy dispuesto creyendo que era un juego; pero Reborn sabía exactamente qué hacer para motivarlos: ofrecer como recompensa la posición como "mano derecha" de Tsuna.

Así que, sin otra opción y con la condición de hacer que la vaca dejara de llorar (si, por favor), Gokudera fue el primero en aventurarse, pero como era de esperarse, acabo con una granada explotando peligrosamente cerca y una vaca estrangulada al estilo Bart Simpson. Después fue Ryohei, hizo un intento de hacer reír a Lambo con extrema intensidad que resulto con el efecto contrario. Llego el turno de Yamamoto, Marielle espero ansiosa el cambio de cara de "soy un súper buen tipo" a "súper determinado, voy con todo"; el sonriente beisbolista se acercó a Lambo con un guante y una pelota de béisbol, hasta ese momento la vaca parecía interesada y todos (menos Marielle y probablemente Reborn) pensaban que Yamamoto sería el ganador... Entonces y para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas mandando a la vaca chillona a estamparse contra un muro.

- Perdón - exclama Yamamoto mientras todos corrían hacia donde estaba estampado Lambo.

- No te disculpes, fue muy divertido - comento Marielle sin esconder la risa que tenía.

- Cuando entro en modo béisbol no me puedo contener -

- Así es como debe ser un hombre deportista - comenta Ryohei.

- No sabía que Yamamoto tenía un lado terrorífico - comento Tsuna.

- Ya era tiempo para que lo mostrara - opino Gokudera.

- A mí me parece de lo más interesante - opino Marielle.

- Todos están descalificados - dijo Bianchi de la nada.

- Que están haciendo?! - de la nada aparece Haru - Vengo aquí y los encuentro buleando a Lambo, en especial a ti Tsuna -

- Puedo explicarlo... -

- Pero si Tsuna no ha hecho nada, geez! - dijo Marielle entre dientes, parada al lado de Gokudera; Haru recoge a Lambo y trata de consolarlo.

- Ella es la más indicada para ser la niñera de Lambo -

- Cierto -

- Eso quiere decir que Haru se convertirá en la mano derecha del Yuudaime? - pregunto Gokudera un tanto alarmado.

- No los perdonare! Ni siquiera a ti, Tsuna-san! - entonces Haru literalmente estruja al pequeño causando que este huyera y sacara la acostumbrada bazuca de los 10años, Haru corre hacia él pero una nube de humo la envuelve y se topa con el Lambo de 15, se friquea y le hace una llave al pobre desdichado. A pesar de que Lambo de 15 tratara de hacerla entender, Haru sale corriendo demostrando claramente su inhabilidad para manejar a Lambo de 15.

- Si no puede con ese entonces Haru también esta descalificada - dijo Gokudera muy contento.

- Romeo! - los ojos de ardilla se tornan rojos y Bianchi se deshace de su traje descontando a Gokudera - Poison Pizza! Magic Cutter! - hace girar una masa morada tan rápido que corta un árbol y las ventanas por lo que Lambo opta por huir.

- Lambo adulto siempre es tan miserable - opina Tsuna. Yamamoto recoge uno de los cuernos, pero al tratar de devolvérselo lo lanza con demasiada intensidad y lo derriba haciéndolo llorar; entonces aparece Reborn para decirle a Tsuna que sólo él podía ser el niñero de Lambo.

- Quiere decir que ya me puedo cambiar de ropa? - pregunto Marielle con intriga.

- No. Aún debes regresar a casa con eso puesto -

- Noooo! - exclamo con ojos llorosos.

* * *

(1) traje que usan las bailarinas de ballet (no se si se diga diferente en otros lugares, asi que por si acaso)

Ahora la duda que me impedia seguir escribiendo ¿Deberia hacer que Marielle fuera a la escuela o no? Parecera absurdo pero si hace una diferencia y me gustaria ayuda para decidir, porfavor.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bye! ^.^


	7. Sorpresa y el incidente con las Gyozas

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece y Blablablablablabla

Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza.

Ahora realmente no tengo excusa, pasaron muchas cosas, pero la mas importante fue que olvide la clave de mi compu T^T (aun no recuerdo cual es) así que no tenía forma de subir el capítulo, solo espero que este método funcione...

Dejando eso de lado, este capítulo en realidad no iban ser tan largo, nada mas iba a servir para poner algo sobre Marielle y seguir con el siguiente, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muy largo.

Bueno y sin mas preámbulos aquí va el capítulo ojalá les guste... Ah, y como siempre gracias por leer mi fic ^.^

* * *

Parece que Tsuna tuvo una pesadilla porque Marielle se despertó escuchando un "KYOKO-CHAN!", por un momento se alegro de que no pudiera soñar, pero lo que no sabía es que su pesadilla recién comenzaba.

- Hoy empezarás a ir a la escuela - fue lo primero que le escuchó decir a Reborn cuando bajo a desayunar, Tsuna no estaba.

- Perdón? - no sabía sí había escuchado mal o algo.

- Hoy vas a la escuela - repitió pacientemente Reborn.

- P-Porque? - hasta ahora toda su aventura le había parecido también una especie de vacaciones de la escuela.

- No importa cual sea tu situación no es excusa para descuidar los estudios, Mama también mostró su preocupación al respecto - a Marielle se le escapó un "Ehhhh?!" prefería trabajar que volver a la escuela.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, también empiezas tu trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela - respondió Reborn, Marielle había olvidado que leía la mente.

- No puede ser! Q-Q-Quiero decir... No creo que sea necesario -

- Al contrario, lo más importante para un niño es su educación -

- Reborn tiene razón, Marielle-chan - intervino la mamá de Tsuna - No me gusta la idea de que abandones tus estudios así como así -

- P-Pero, no es mucha molestia? - pregunto con un tono de desesperación.

- En lo absoluto! Reborn-kun dijo que él se encargaría de todo - la chica volteo hacia el pequeño, no lo entendía, porque Reborn se molestaría con algo así? A menos que...

- De cualquier forma, debes darte prisa, o llegarás tarde - Marielle lanzó un pequeño suspiro, no había forma de ganarle a esos dos.

- Muchísimas gracias - dijo haciendo una reverencia. Mientras Marielle salía apresurada de la casa a Reborn le brillaron los ojos, probablemente con algun plan maléfico en mente.

Y así...

El profesor entró al salón anunciando a un nuevo estudiante, Tsuna se preguntó quien sería hasta que vio a Marielle entrar por la puerta "Que diablos?!" se preguntó mentalmente, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que tomo asiento. Durante el cambio de clases Gokudera, Yamamoto y él se acercaron a Marielle para preguntarle que onda.

- Fue idea de Reborn - contesto la chica recargando su cabeza en el pupitre.

- Quiere decir que ahora tengo que aguantarte también en la escuela? - dijo Gokudera con su acostumbrado tono de fastidio.

- Tú de que te quejas? Yo ya me había librado de venir a la escuela -

- Jajaja, pero no está mejor así? Ahora podremos pasar más tiempo todos juntos, no? - el corazón de fan de Marielle no estaba preparado para escuchar algo así. Quería gritar y ponerse toda loca, sentía su cara poniéndose toda roja pero debía controlarse; además el beisbolista tenía un buen punto, solía pasar horas imaginando como sería su vida escolar si fuera con ellos y ahora podría vivirlo.

- Si! Ejem... Quiero decir... Si, tienes razón, gracias. Aunque aun no estoy segura de que pretende Reborn con todo esto -

- Seguramente algo problemático - opino el protagonista de la serie, es algo que pasaba a menudo en su vida.

Después de unas pocas clases llego la hora del recreo y Marielle estaba emocionadísima de pasarlo con los muchachos; se paro deprisa con el bento que le había preparado Nana (que también se moría por probar) pretendiendo disimular su claro entusiasmo, pero cuando iba para donde estaba Tsuna notó como este volteaba hacia donde estaba Kyoko y recordó que este quería invitarla a almorzar por lo que no se movió de donde estaba. Cuando el muchacho finalmente tomo valor, apareció Yamamoto preguntándole si quería que almorzaran juntos para luego ser interrumpido por el siempre competitivo Gokudera queriendose imponer como de costumbre; los vio juntar las bancas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Que estas haciendo ahí parada, Nekosawa? Toma una silla y sientate con nosotros - le dijo alegremente Yamamoto sacándola de su trance, a Marielle se le infló el pecho de felicidad, rápidamente tomó su silla y se sentó con los muchachos.

- Espera, no planeabas invitar a Sasagawa, o si? - pregunto Yamamoto una vez que empezaron a comer - Entonces, perdón -

- Es eso cierto, Yuudaime? Yo lo apoyo! -

Tsuna parecía avergonzado por los comentarios y trato de negarlo.

- Que están diciendo? No es eso -

- Estoy seguro de que le ira bien! -

- No, espera... Ademas, yo solo... -

- Eso no es cierto -

- Así es! - exclamo Gokudera exprimiendo su pan relleno de sabe Dios que - Aun si las cosas no resultan, es culpa de las mujeres por no tener buen gusto! -

- S-Supongo -

- Pero las mujeres son ruidosas y problemáticas - continuo el peliplateado sin darse cuenta que a la entrada del salón unas chicas lo observaban.

- Ehm... Disculpa Yamamoto-kun. Si quieres, puedes comer esto - una chica de cabello negro se había acercado y ofreciéndole un bento.

- Para mi? En serio? Gracias! - la chica se marchó sonriente. - No son amables las chicas? Comparten su comida de vez en cuando -

Tsuna miraba atónito a sus amigos, recordando que ambos eran bastante populares, mientras que Marielle se sentía en la luna con la idea de que estaba almorzando con los chicos populares.

- Pues como mujer puedo decir que tienes tantas oportunidades como cualquiera - opino Marielle cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro, "Porque eres super genial, sin mencionar cute".

- Jaja, gracias pero no lo creo - le respondió el muchacho sin creerle.

- Tsuna, quieres un poco? - interrumpió Yamamoto, ofreciendo el almuerzo que recién le habían dado - Se ve bueno -

- Décimo! También coma un poco de mi pan! - ni raudo ni presuroso el medio italiano ya estaba compitiendo.

- Este... -

- Gokudera-san, no hostigues a Tsuna-kun -

Entonces el piso al lado de Tsuna se abre y Reborn hace una de sus tradicionales entradas.

- Si que eres popular, Tsuna - pausa dramática - Con tus subordinados -

- Eso no me alegra! - y aprovechando el descuido Marielle le robo una mordida al pan de Gokudera quien, al darse cuenta, comenzó a corretearla por todo el salón mientras los otros reían a carcajadas.

El resto de las clases se la paso observando a los muchachos, y por momentos, sin poder creer que estuviera en el mismo salón que ellos; miraba a Gokudera aburriéndose y garabateando su cuaderno, luego a Tsuna mirando a Kyoko o cabeceando y al final a Yamamoto quien estaba más próximo a ella, durmiendo descaradamente sobre la banca, Marielle lo picaba con un lápiz o lo que encontrara cada vez que el maestro estaba a punto de cacharlo. Aunque se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo distraída, Marielle pudo darse cuenta que la escuela no sería ningún paseo por el parque, en especial en materias como historia donde prácticamente no sabía nada o matemáticas... Nah, mentira, Marielle ya era mala en esa materia así que no cuenta, pero de que iba a ser difícil, iba a ser difícil.

Y de alguna forma su primer día de clases llegó a su fin; de camino de regreso platicaron sobre la tarea y cosas así, y Marielle se sintió la más feliz de poder incluirse en la conversación, tanto así que llego al punto de agradecerle a Reborn por mandarla a la escuela. Pero sus ganas desaparecieron poco después de comer cuando el pequeño hitman la mando a su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo; Tsuna tenía curiosidad pero como ninguno de los dos quiso responderle resolvió dejarlo por la paz.

Más tarde, Tsuna tuvo que salir por un encargo y se topó con Haru quien lo llevo (literalmente) a rastras a una pastelería para su "Día mensual de antojos de Haru" donde se toparon con Kyoko quien también era su día de antojos y de ahí Reborn las invito a comer pastel en casa de Tsuna. Ahí I-pin les ofreció unas de sus Gyozas y las chicas, ignorantes de los efectos negativos que esas Gyozas causan a personas normales, se las comieron y se desmayaron al poco; el pobre de Tsuna entro en pánico especialmente cuando I-pin encontró sólo un antídoto en su bolsita y viendo que la única solución era encontrar al maestro de la pequeña hitman lo único que quedaba por hacer era mandar a TsunaReborn por él. Sin perder tiempo tomó a I-pin y corrió hasta el distrito de compras, en el camino se topó con Gokudera y Yamamoto quienes empezaron a perseguirlo sin saber realmente que sucedía; el problema era que la pequeña tenía tan mala vista que la única forma de encontrar a su maestro era acercándola a cada uno de los vendedores ambulantes que había por ahí, y vaya que había bastantes. La solución de TsunaReborn fue mejor llevarlos a I-pin en lugar de llevarla a ellos; el muchacho jaló no solo a vendedores, sino también a repartidores, sujetos de mudanzas y hasta una botarga de oso vendiendo globos. Cuando Gokudera los alcanzo entendió a la primera y ayudo a su jefe a reunir a los vendedores, luego llegó Yamamoto preguntando que estaban haciendo.

- Eso mismo preguntó yo! - exclamo una voz familiar proveniente de la botarga de oso, Gokudera y Yamamoto voltearon curiosos hacia el oso que removía trabajosamente la estorbosa cabeza revelando a una muy cansada Marielle - Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando? -

- Nekosawa! Qué haces vestida así? - pregunto Yamamoto.

- Es mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo - respondió.

- Están haciendo una especie de festival o algo? - pregunto el beisbolista mirando a los vendedores.

- Cállense los dos! - les gritoneo Gokudera para luego dirigirse a su jefe - Como va Yuudaime? Es suficiente? -

Pero parecía ser que el maestro de la chinita no estaba por ningún lado, de pronto el inconfundible olor de las Gyozas especiales llevaron a la pequeña hasta su maestro entre un montón de vendedores atontados. De inmediato le pidieron el antídoto que entrego después de que I-pin explicara a medias lo que pasó; en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos Tsuna tomó a I-pin y prácticamente voló de regreso. Mientras todos se disponían a alcanzar al castaño, Marielle se acercó lentamente al maestro de I-pin, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando su jefe la tomo del hombro, se veía molesto.

De vuelta en la casa, le dieron a las chicas la medicina a tiempo y despertaron como sí nada hubiera pasado, excepto que otra vez tenían hambre así que les invitaron pastel a todos, pero como siempre los niños empezaron a causar desastres, Bianchi noqueo a Gokudera, las chicas se rieron solas y Reborn atormentó a Tsuna diciéndole que podía leer mentes; en medio de toda esa conmoción, Marielle picaba su pedazo de pastel con desgano.

- Que sucede Marielle? No tienes hambre? - le preguntó Bianchi.

- No es eso. Tsuna me hizo tirar todos los globos que tenía y me despidieron -

- Descuida - le dijo Reborn metiendose en la conversación - Ya tendrás otras oportunidades - Marielle estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa y dejo escapar un gemido de frustración.

* * *

Eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado.

Con suerte el próximo capítulo no esta muy lejos, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo pero esta vez ya voy como a la mitad y me siento inspirada (LOL)

Gracias por leer mi fic :)

P.d. Disculpen si hay errores rarosde ortografía y eso


	8. Entrenamiento especial

Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece y yarayarayarayara...

Ahora no me tomo tanto tiempo terminar este :) trate de hacer mas sobre Marielle y resumir las partes donde no sale.

Si la ultima parte se ve como que muy repetitivo es que me estaba quedando dormida :P (acabe como a las 2 de la mañana)

Como siempre gracias por leer mi fic y gracias a los que dejan comentarios me animan a escribir mas ^^ (ay pero que cursi) jaja.

* * *

Algunos días después, Marielle y Tsuna estaban (milagrosamente) listos para ir temprano a la escuela, solo faltaba la mochila que el muchacho subió a recoger mientras ella lo esperaba en la puerta; lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que Reborn rociara a Tsuna con miel para que fuera perseguido por un montón de abejas, subordinadas del pequeño hitman; el pobre muchacho salió disparado de la casa, seguido de cerca por las abejas, Marielle corrió tras el muchacho tratando en vano de quitarle las abejas de encima. Más adelante, mientras corrían como gallinas descabezadas por la calle, fueron avistados por el auto nombrado "mano derecha" quien venía inspirado por una previa plática con la mamá del décimo.

- Tsuna-kun! No puedo ahuyentarlas si sigues corriendo así! - le grito la chica corriendo detrás de él agitando los brazos como una lunática.

- Yuudaime! Voy a salvarlo! - le grito mientras lo alcanzaba.

- Espera un momento. Agua! Si les echamos agua se irán! - la chica dejo de correr para ver si traía algo de agua en su mochila, cuando el peliplateado se le adelantó y lanzó su acostumbrada dinamita a su supuesto jefe - Gokudera-san! No! -

En la enfermería de la escuela, el bombardero se disculpaba con el ahora vendado Tsuna y le prometio volverse más fuerte. Entonces apareció Reborn con la opción de un "Programa de entrenamiento tradicional de la Familia Vongola" asegurando que se volvería más fuerte; a pesar de la negativa del futuro jefe, el peliplateado acepto de inmediato, sin embargo se vio forzado a posponerlo debido a la presencia de su hermana y encima, la noticia de que nadie les iba a ayudar porque el nuevo doctor de la escuela era Shamal. El pequeño hitman sugirió llevar a cabo el entrenamiento al día siguiente ya que no habría clases, también mencionó que habría otra persona más en el entrenamiento.

- Ehm...! - Marielle quien había permanecido en silencio junto a la cama todo ese tiempo de repente llamo la atención de los presentes, pero debido al exceso de atención, lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja - M-Me podrías entrenar a mi también, por favor? - Reborn la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada.

- Que?! A ti? Ni en tus sueños! - le grito Gokudera desde el suelo.

- Marielle-chan, porque querrías hacer algo así? - pregunto Tsuna, alarmado.

- Esta bien - respondió el pequeño con su patentada sonrisa, la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Sabía muy bien que el entrenamiento de Reborn era espartano pero también que valía la pena.

- Gracias! - exclamo con emoción.

- Pero Reborn-san, ella no se lo merece -

- Oye Reborn, quien es la otra persona? - pregunto Tsuna ignorando por completo a Gokudera, el pequeño sonrió.

Fueron a las jaulas de bateo a encontrar a Yamamoto, quien estaba practicando; Reborn le ofreció entrenarlo para que se hiciera más fuerte, y por supuesto que el inmediatos in pensarlo.

Así qué al día siguiente, Tsuna y Marielle salieron temprano de la casa.

- Pasa algo, Tsuna-kun? -

- Estoy preocupado - se quejó Tsuna - Seguramente Reborn esta tramando algo terrible - el pobre muchacho sonaba frustrado.

- Seguramente - sonaba temerosa - Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no te toca -

- Jeje, seh... Por cierto, porque le pediste a Reborn que te entrenara? - no pudo evitar preguntar; lo entendía de Gokudera y Yamamoto que se dejan llevar por las palabras del hitman, pero ella era diferente, Marielle entendía a la perfección lo temible que eran en verdad el pequeño y sus ideas.

- No se. Pensé que sería buena idea que me entrenara para que mejorara aunque fuera un poquito... Pero ahorita que lo pienso mejor, me arrepiento -

Los dos chicos suspiraron con resignación, porque por más que quisieran no les quedaba de otra más que obedecer; un poco más adelante se toparon a Gokudera.

- Buenos días, Yuudaime - saludó alegremente Gokudera, se voltea hacia la chica con disgusto - Oye baka-neko, no te vayas a creer mucho solo porque Reborn-san aceptó entrenarte -

- No hay razón para hacerlo - respondió medio riéndose - Todos vamos a sufrir por igual de todas formas -

- Que?! - Gokudera se quedo sin palabras ante la peculiar reacción de la chica; Tsuna no sabía si lo había dicho en serio o se estaba burlando.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Yamamoto ya estaba ahí.

- Yo! - saludó alegremente el muchacho.

- Yamamoto! -

- Hace mucho que llegaste? - preguntó la chica.

- Nah, acabo de llegar - volteo hacia ella - Nekosawa, tu también viniste -

- Si, Reborn me va a entrenar a mi también - respondió sonando un tanto alegre.

- En serio? Que bien! - Marielle no pudo evitar sonreír - Entrenar siempre es bueno, no crees? Además tengo mucha curiosidad por ver que clase de entrenamiento nos dará el pequeño - algo en Yamamoto le hacía pensar que no iba a ser tan malo.

Decidieron esperar al hitman en el patio de la escuela, aprovechando, el beisbolista se puso a calentar.

- Reborn llega tarde - comento el castaño.

- Empecemos sin él - sugirió Yamamoto.

- Yo también lo haré - dijo el siempre competidor Gokudera poniéndose a hacer flexiones.

- No te sobré esfuerces - pues parece que le dijo lo contrario porque el medio italiano incremento el paso.

- Soy la mano derecha del Yuudaime -

- Que está haciendo? - se preguntó Tsuna sin comprender la conducta de Gokudera.

- Ni idea - le respondió Marielle haciendo la misma cara que él pero con una ligera sonrisa.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar - Tsuna voltea para encontrarse con Reborn disfrazado con una mezcla de guante, pelota y bate (torcido por alguna razón) de béisbol. Atrás de el llegaron los hermanos Sasagawa.

- Buenos días, Tsuna-kun -

- Kyoko-chan! -

- Yo! Sawada -

- O-Oni-san?! -

- Porque? -

- Reborn-kun me dijo que ibas a hacer algo divertido -

- No metas a Kyoko-chan en esto! -

- Hoy no hay clases por ser el aniversario del colegio - se explicó Reborn - Sería muy aburrido sin un espectador, por lo menos -

- Pero, si algo sucede... - Tsuna se notaba preocupado.

- Cuando suceda, tú la protegerás - el pequeño sonrió maliciosamente.

Mientras discutían, Marielle se había acercado, sentía curiosidad, no recordaba que Ryohei saliera en el capítulo lo que se le hizo muy extraño pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Reborn los reunió a los tres en una fila.

- Empecemos con Yamamoto -

- Reborn-san, empieza conmigo! - demando Gokudera.

- Tener prisa no te hará más fuerte -

- Yamamoto, lanza esto - le da al muchacho una mini pelotita de béisbol y le pidió que la arrojara contra una pared, todos parecían curiosos de lo que planeaba Reborn.

- Buena suerte! - exclamo alegremente Marielle.

- Aquí voy! - y sin más, Yamamoto lanzo la pelotita con todas sus fuerzas. A la mitad del vuelo unos piquitos salieron de la pelota que al explotar hizo un hoyo en la pared.

- Un lanzamiento EXTREMO! -

- Que fue eso?! - Tsuna corrió hacia donde estaba el hitman - Oye! Que le hiciste lanzar? -

- Ordené esto de la división de desarrollo de los Vongola - explica mostrándole otra - Una bola-bala que fácilmente atraviesa la piedra: Micro-hammers -

- Estas planeando darle armas a Yamamoto? - el pequeño sonrió - No metas a Yamamoto en tus planes extraños! -

- Oye, Tsuna! No te preocupes - Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna y le murmuró - Mira la pared, es sólo arcilla. Sólo trata de fortalecer mi confianza -

- No es eso -

- Es un juego, sólo un juego - Yamamoto hizo caso omiso a lo que Tsuna trataba de explicarle - Sigamos entrenador! -

El protagonista fue al recién hecho agujero y Tsuna tomo un pedazo de escombro.

- No tiene caso tratar de hacerlos entender - le dijo la otaku empaticamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Jaja. Se ve divertido - Kyoko los había alcanzado y estaba parada detrás de ellos.

Mientras Reborn le daba una explicación sobre armas a Yamamoto, quien de alguna forma consiguió relacionar lo con algo del béisbol.

- Deberías dejar que Yamamoto tire algunas de esas piedras - farfullo Gokudera.

- Lo dice el que avienta dinamita - comento Marielle entre dientes.

Reborn dio entonces un chiflido, instintivamente Yamamoto levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y ágilmente evito que uno de esos micro-hammers lo convirtieran en un cráter. Al despejarse el humo, reveló un tanque pequeño acercándose al grupo de adolescentes.

- Tsuna, cuanto tiempo! - Dino salió del tanque sonriendo como siempre.

- Dino-san? -

- Dino-san! - exclamo Marielle - Trajiste el Ferrari? -

- Tonta! Que clase de pregunta es esa?! - la regaño Gokudera.

- Gracias por venir - dijo Reborn, ignorándolos.

- No hay problema - Cavallone volviendo a meterse en el tanque.

Después de una breve explicación, Yamamoto empezó a ser perseguido por el tanque, esquivando con agilidad las pelotas explosivas que le lanzaban; para sorpresa de Tsuna, el beisbolista parecía estar pasándosela bien; pero aún así mostró preocupación por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo, a lo que Lambo dio una clara demostración cuando, al tratar de irrumpir en la escena, fue mandado a volar por una bola perdida.

- Que entrenamiento tan extremo! -

- Vamos, Gokudera... -

- Ahora es mi turno! Si! - exclamo emocionado el muchacho. Reborn sonríe y Marielle suspira aliviada, no quería perderse la prueba de Gokudera por nada.

Fueron al interior de la escuela al salón de cocina, Gokudera estaba sentado en medio mientras que Tsuna, Kyoko, Marielle y Ryohei se sentaban en una mesa a la derecha.

- Las tres habilidades básicas en combate son velocidad, resistencia y poder - explicaba Reborn, una explosión se ve desde la ventana - En este momento, Yamamoto esta entrenando las tres juntas -

- Entonces yo también! - exclamo Gokudera, levantándose de su banco.

- Cada uno tiene su propio estilo de entrenamiento - continuo - Usar el mismo entrenamiento en ti, sería inútil - Gokudera se veía desilusionado, Reborn da una explicación sobre la velocidad.

- Debería tomar apuntes? - le pregunto Kyoko a Tsuna en voz baja.

- No. Me alegra que sólo sea como una clase normal - le respondió Tsuna.

- Seh, que bueno es no tener que escribir nada - corroboro la pelinegra "Sería absurdo tener que hacerlo de todas formas."

- Yo no entendí nada al extremo! - declaro Ryohei.

- Sabes que debemos hacer? - prosiguió el hitman.

- Practicar corriendo? - se atrevió a preguntar Gokudera.

- Por eso eres un blando - por un momento los ojos de Reborn viajaron hacia Marielle quien dio un saltito al darse cuenta, algo tramaba - Lo importante es la resistencia del viento -

- Resistencia del viento?! - exclamaron los castaños, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

En un dos por tres Reborn estaba disfrazado de barbero y comienza a arreglar el cabello de Gokudera, dejándolo como una especie de mezcla entre el peinado de Kusakabe y una boquilla de duya (la cosa esa para decorar los pasteles); no hacia falta decir que era horrendo, sin mencionar horroroso, lo cubría hasta por debajo de la nariz. Marielle sacó su celular y le tomó una foto mientras se reía cínicamente con todas sus fuerzas.

- Que es eso? - Tsuna termino preguntando lo que todos pensaban.

- El último corte de pelo desarrollado por los Vongola - respondió Reborn - Se llama "Cero Resistencia al Viento" -

- Oye y puedes ver algo? - pregunto Tsuna. Marielle se paró frente al peliplateado se acercó lo más que pudo a la abertura y se asomó como sí fuera la cerradura de una puerta, estaba oscuro y olía a gel pero alcanzo a distinguir los verdes ojos de Gokudera.

- Hola! - saludo alegremente, agitando la mano como sí esté pudiera verla. Enfadado, Gokudera agitó los brazos en un intento ciego de quitársela de encima.

- Puedo ver un poco entre las aberturas - le respondió a su futuro jefe.

- Y te gusta? - el muchacho no respondió, lo que indicaba que no, obviamente.

- Pues yo creo que te queda bien - se burlo la otaku - Por lo menos, ya no te molestaran las chicas jaja -

- Sin embargo, conlleva mucho esfuerzo y no es apropiado para la batalla - continuo el hitman - Es un mal ejemplo, así que no lo uses - todos menos Kyoko cayeron al estilo anime ante la mala broma que les aplicaron.

Después de arreglarle el pelo a Gokudera, Reborn continuo.

- Ahora entrenaremos poder -

- Que paso con la velocidad? - se quejó Tsuna.

Debido a la impaciencia del bombardero por hacerse más fuerte más rápido, Reborn le sugiere un método que involucraba el Gyoza-ken de I-pin y un tazón de Ramen.

- Tendrás que comer Ramen, mientras recibes el Gyoza-ken - luego explica que como la técnica de la pequeña involucra controlar el cerebro, si Gokudera logra soportarlo entonces controlara su cerebro... O algo así, Marielle le preocupaba más averiguar de donde había salido I-pin, a quien no vio hasta que estuvo frente a Gokudera.

El muchacho lo intento un par de veces, acabando con la cara quemada; pero el tercer intento, cortesía de una cierta vaca estúpida, acabo con Gokudera vertiendole ramen caliente a la cara de Tsuna. Después de ponerle un trapo en la cara al pobre muchacho todos terminan sentados en el suelo, su aspirante a mano derecha se disculpaba como sí no hubiera mañana; entonces aparecen Yamamoto y Dino asomándose por la ventana, atraídos por el escándalo ocasionado.

- Yamamoto! Que alivio - esas palabras le cayeron a Gokudera como una cubetada de agua y peor aún que hasta Dino lo elogiara por su desempeño, Marielle lo volteo a ver.

- Ehm... Gokudera-san... No se refiere a eso... Creo... - trató en vano de animar al muchacho que probablemente ni la escuchó en primer lugar porque se paró y se marchó sin decir nada.

- A donde vas cabeza de pulpo?! -

- Déjalo - ordeno Reborn.

- Por cierto, Reborn. Que esta haciendo Ryohei-sempai aquí? - "No recuerdo haberlo visto en este capítulo".

- Lo llamé para que me ayudara con tu entrenamiento - contesto Reborn.

De repente una cuerda amarrado con un lazo la sujeta de la cintura, al otro extremo en otro lazo diferente estaba Ryohei también amarrado de la cintura, dando puñetazos al aire; confundida y ligeramente asustada voltea a ver al pequeño tutor.

- Eres muy lenta para correr y no tienes mucha fuerza - explico Reborn - Es por eso que le pedí a Ryohei que corriera por el pueblo a toda velocidad, si no consigues regresar para cuando terminen los otros dos... Jeje - un escalofrío recorrió a Marielle y Tsuna debido al tono que uso en esa risa, ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, empecemos al extremo! - sin esperar más tiempo, Ryohei se arranco corriendo levantando a la insospechada otaku del suelo dejando una estela de tierra; a lo lejos aún podían escucharse vagamente los gritos de Marielle.

- Buena suerte! - le grito Yamamoto mientras la miraba alejarse.

- Que rápido corre ese muchacho - señalo impresionado el jefe de los Cavallone.

- Seguro que estará bien? - pregunto Tsuna un tanto preocupado.

- No hay ningún problema - respondió el pequeño - Preocúpate si no regresa a tiempo - "Que miedo!".

Pasado un rato (era difícil saber cuanto con exactitud) Marielle ya se había cansado de ser arrastrada, además habían llegado a una parte de la ciudad que no conocía y temía perderse y no llegar a tiempo; así que se ánimo a tratar de poner los pies en el suelo para frenar a Ryohei, pero la sensación que obtuvo de hacerlo fue como tratar de frenarse en una bajada empinada; volvió a subir los pies, no muy segura de lograrlo, entonces recordó que Gokudera bebía la sopa de Bianchi y eso era algo que no quería perderse, además de la terrible amenaza que le había hecho el tutor de Tsuna; decidida, sus talones tocaron de nuevo el concreto pero Ryohei pareció no inmutarse, es más, no se veía cansado en lo absoluto seguía sonriendo como si nada, dándose cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de frenarlo, resolvió tratar de correr en sentido contrario por lo que empezó a patalear como una loca ocasionalmente tocando el piso.

A pesar de que ya podía correr establemente en el suelo (sin avanzar un centímetro, pero aún así), el atardecer coloreaba su entorno de anaranjado y Marielle, cansada, perdía las esperanzas de regresar a tiempo, cuando al pasar por un parque avisto a un deprimido Gokudera sentado en los columpios; su rostro se iluminó, aún tenía tiempo, y haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas comenzó a arrastrar a Ryohei, quien no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero ahora se movía en reversa.

- Que esta pasando? - al otro extremo de la cuerda la chica tiraba con todas sus fuerzas - No me derrotarás al EXTREMO! -

- No puedo perder! - quería gritar la chica pero como su cuerpo estaba tan ocupado corriendo y no colapsando que sólo alcanzo a decirlo en su cabeza.

Gokudera había conseguido superar la técnica de I-pin pero por una broma cósmica se bebió el Ramen que había cocinado Bianchi mandándolo al suelo.

- Me pregunto si estará bien? - no pudo evitar preguntarse Tsuna, una vez que todo el asunto de Gokudera había acabado y Marielle no había vuelto.

- No te preocupes Tsuna, Sasagawa-sempai esta con ella - le aseguró Yamamoto, pero eso era lo que temía su castaño amigo.

- Pues parece que Marielle no pudo llegar a tiempo - señalo Reborn. Tsuna mira horrorizado al pequeño, sabía bien lo improbable que era que la chica lo consiguiera.

- E-E-Esperen!... - de pronto una mano se asoma por la ventana y se agarra del marco - A-A-Aquí... *huff* estoy *huff* - la cabeza cansada, despeinada y ojerosa de Marielle se asomó por la ventana.

- Marielle-chan! -

- Nekosawa! - ambos chicos genuinamente asombrados de verla.

- Y como les fue? - Reborn pregunto juguetonamente.

- EXTREMO! - detrás de Marielle, Ryohei estaba de espaldas, sentado con los brazos al aire; en un segundo ya estaba de pie viendo a los muchachos - Esta chica corrió a lo EXTREMO! Y me arrastro hasta acá! -

- En serio? - Tsuna le costaba un poco de trabajo creerlo.

- En ese caso, creo que pasaste - la chica suspiro aliviada, al igual que el castaño.

- Jajajaja Felicidades! -

- Únete al club de boxeo! -

- Que bueno Marielle-chan - la felicito Kyoko aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

Ya sin la fuerza de la adrenalina, a Marielle le fue imposible moverse, apenas y sentía las piernas por lo que Tsuna la tuvo que ayudar de camino a casa. Durante la cena, la chica no podía levantar la cabeza de la mesa de lo cansada que estaba, comió porque tenía casi tanta hambre como cansancio.

Ese día se fue a dormir temprano, no le importó el que no soñara nada y temiendo que al día siguiente le dolieran peor las piernas.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias nuevamente por leerlo y esperen por el siguiente aunque todavía no se como le voy a hacer ;P

Ciao ^^


End file.
